Of Angels and Demons
by Xyex
Summary: Summary in bio. COMPLETE! Read and Review please.
1. Prologue

A/N: Yes, another one. I know, I'm an idiot but I loved the idea when it came to me so I'm doing it. I was going to wait until I'd finished before uploading any of it but I can't, I need to know what everyone else thinks so Read it and leave a Review!  
  
Prologue  
  
The engine of the truck was rather loud, especially in the small confines he was in. It seemed as though the driver was trying to hit every bump on the road as he drove. Though it probably only felt that way since he wasn't used to ground travel. In the few hours he'd been there he'd noticed the little differences. The homes were boxy, all square instead of domed like back home and all the vehicles were ground based, he'd not seen a single air car.  
  
He looked down at the cuffs that bound his wrists. Well, they didn't really bind him at all. It would take little effort to shatter them, or escape from the back of the truck for that matter. He wouldn't do that though, he wasn't sure where he was, how he got there, or how to get home. There was no telling if he'd ever find a way home so it was best to follow their rules.  
  
Sighing he leaned back against the inside of the truck and thought back to what had gotten him into this situation. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened or what he'd been doing before he'd arrived here. Only that there had been a blinding light followed by cold darkness. And then, he was laying on the ground surrounded by trees. It had turned out to be a small park.  
  
He'd made his way to a nearby street and was looking for some sign of where he was. That's when he'd sensed the KI signatures fading. Several disappeared in a matter of moments and he worried that they were in some kind of trouble. He'd hurried to a house a few blocks away over which a Happy Birthday sign hung. He could feel one last KI signature that was slowly fading into nothing.  
  
Quickly he'd made his way into the house and was horrified by what he'd seen. The scene brought back horrible memories of his past, memories he'd been spending the last two years trying to forget. There were bodies strewn everywhere. They were covered in blood, the walls had been stained a deep red and the floor was slick with the red fluid. He'd felt as though he were going to be sick but the waning energy still had his attention.  
  
He carefully made his way through the house searching the rooms for its source and finding more people dead, their faces contorted fear and pain. "Who could have done this?" he wondered aloud. That's when he'd heard the whimpering coming from a few feet down the hall he was in. He moved quickly and found a girl, not more than eighteen or so, laying on the floor crying. She had a large gash across her stomach and he didn't even have to think as he ripped a piece of cloth free from her torn shirt and placed it over the injury applying pressure. As he did this a golden aura surrounded his body as he began to transfer his energy into her. "You're going to be fine." he said softly.  
  
She looked up at him for a second and he saw the relief in her eyes, she didn't have the energy left to talk but her eyes said thank-you for her. Then her eyes closed and she drifted into unconsciousness. The aura faded as he went to pick her up, that's when he finally heard the sirens. /Thank Kami, someone must have already called for an ambulance./ He turned to call for them so they could find the girl easier. That's when he heard the pounding of foot steps and several KI's entered the building, nothing beyond the normal.  
  
The foot steps ceased only a few feet from him and he was staring up the barrels of several rifles and shotguns. "Hold it right there!" one of the men had demanded.  
  
"She needs help." he'd told them.  
  
After that, things were a blur. He couldn't remember exactly how but he ended up being arrested for what had happened in the house. He was to confused to really think and hadn't said much after they arrested him. Now he was being transported to the prison. Sighing again he closed his eyes and listened to the conversation up front.  
  
"So the girl came to just before they put her into the ambulance. She said an Angel saved her." the man in the passenger seat said. "She told them he had the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen and this dazzling golden glow about him."  
  
The other man laughed softly. "That's the first time I've ever heard of a male Angel, but then, she was probably delirious from the blood loss. I'm surprised she's even still alive."  
  
"So were the doctors. They said that by all rights, she should have been dead. The reporters are all ready calling her a miracle."  
  
"Did she see who attacked her? I know we've got this guy but for some reason I don't think he did it."  
  
"Me either, I can't explain it though. I mean, we caught him in the house. Though, he was trying to save her. I don't know, captain says it was last minute remorse, or maybe a split personality. Thing is though, we have no description or evidence anyone else was in the house. The girl says that she and the others were attacked by green monsters."  
  
"Green monsters? Again?"  
  
This got the attention of the man in the back. /Again? Then something like this has happened before?/  
  
"Seems that way. Now I'm starting to wonder, I mean, this is what, the sixth report now?"  
  
"Seventh. And I'm getting curious now too."  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Now, I know you don't learn much in this short opening but that's the idea :-) So, any guesses on who it was that got arrested? 


	2. Trunks’ Outburst

Chapter one - Trunks' Outburst

He made his way through the hall between the cells on either side of him. The men in the cell's were hooting and hollering, some threatening to kill him for killing children (seems even convicted murders and rapists have some morals) while others were calling him pretty boy. As he was let into his own cell again, lunch having been finished, he took a look at himself in the reflective metal wall of the cell. His hair had grown long again, he'd not had it this long in years. Of course, he'd been in this dump for almost a month without a haircut. They'd offered but he rather liked the longer hair, he'd only kept it short because his mother said he looked like a girl when he had it long.

He ran his hands through his lavender hair trying to think. They didn't believe him when he'd told them his name. Apparently, something about the name Trunks Briefs struck them as odd. Of course, their name's struck him as odd. Whatever, it didn't help matters. They were still holding him for his trial, but they couldn't get a lawyer for him. The court had appointed several but none of them wanted to touch the case. He was being held for some of the most horrific crimes these people had ever seen, to defend him... well, no one seemed to want to do it. Save for one lady, someone named Gloria Burns.

He'd asked about her, and what the hold up was. Apparently she was the most expensive and well-known lawyer in the entire city of Blue River, which is where he happened to be. It normally cost a hundred thousand credits just to hire her and another ten thousand per day to keep her. However she was offering to do this case for free. He'd been told that she did this every so often, whenever she found a case she believed in completely. No one was certain why she wanted the case and the law firm she was a partner for was fighting her on the issue, which was holding up the trial.

Trunks jerked his head up at a sudden sound outside the bars of his cell. Standing there were three rather large men with tattoos on various places. The man in the center was bald on the top of his head but had a small goatee. The other two were also bald but had no facial hair either. The man in the center reached out and grasped the bars of Trunks's cell. "Well little man, seems a few of the guards around here don't like you much." he said grinning. "Neither do I. So we've reached an agreement. They'll let us pound you into a pulp and pretend not to see a thing. Ain't that nice of them?"

Trunks shook his head slowly. "Just leave me alone, you couldn't hurt me if you tried."

The leader growled and slid the key into the cell lock. There was a soft click and then he slammed it open. "Come on punk, you're a tough guy when the other person's weaker than you but let's see how you do against a man!"

/If only he knew how stupid that sounds to me./ Trunks stood up slowly and approached the man. "Look, I said leave me alone." He grabbed the door to his cell and slid it back into place. The man growled again and opened the cell once more. Reaching in he grabbed Trunks by the collar of his orange jump suit. The half Sai-jin let the man pull him out into the hall and toss him away. However, he did a back flip in the air and landed gracefully to the displeasure of his attackers. He just stood there and watched them.

The two men on the sides of the leader moved around to surround Trunks. Each pulled out a two-inch long knife while the leader cracked his knuckles. "See, you try and run away and my friends here cut you up." Trunks didn't move, didn't say a thing, which ticked the man off even further.

The Sai-jin could see the other inmates and even a number of guards watching. "I'm giving you one last chance to leave me alone." he said calmly.

"Oh, the pretty boy's trying to act all tough and scary." the leader joked sarcastically. Suddenly he lunged in and swung one of his massive fists at the young man's head. Trunks slid to the side easily dodging the attempted blow. A quick jab from his left fist to the large man's stomach doubled him over and he collapsed to the ground unconscious. The other two hesitated a moment before lunging at him with their knives. Trunks barely seemed to move as he grabbed their arms and flipped them over his head and onto the ground beside the other man knocking them out as well.

He then took the keys from the leader, turned and walked back into his cell, closed it, and then locked it before tossing the keys back into the hallway. With hundreds of eyes watching him in shock and awe he laid down on his cot and closed his eyes.

**District Attorney's office, the next day**

"The man is dangerous." Brian Kobold, the District Attorney, said. He was also going to be the prosecutor in Trunks's case, if ever it made its way to court.

Gloria shook her head in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about?! He's done absolutely nothing to prove he's dangerous! He was attacked in the prison, the man was defending himself. Hell, he even locked himself back up after the fight ended!"

"He's killed..."

"You have no proof!" she cried slamming her hands down on the D.A.'s desk. "He was in the house yes, but he was found trying to save that girl. The only things she saw were green monsters and an Angel. The only thing you have on him is his presence in the house."

"What about his name? Trunks Briefs? I mean please, he could at least have come up with something believable. The fact that he's using a fake name is proof enough he's guilty of something."

"Then why dosen't he have a record? You've run his finger prints and retinal scans through every database on the planet, you've even done face recognition and still have nothing."

Brain stood up and turned his back to Gloria. They were always on opposing sides since she was a defense attorney but normally she had some common sense. He didn't know why she was so adamant about this case or that the man was innocent. "Look, I'll admit we've come up empty so far but the DNA is being run through the labs now. The results should be back within the hour. There's no way to dodge that, we have genetic records on every living person on this planet, even if he's been hiding the past twenty years. Everyone's got a DNA file."

Gloria wasn't so sure about that. She had a theory about this 'Trunks Briefs' and if she was right, there'd be no DNA file. Hopefully she was right, otherwise she'd just wasted the last month trying to get him free. She stood up from the chair in which she'd been sitting. "Look, Brian, I don't expect you to understand this. Not yet at least. But trust me, trust Susan..."

He turned and looked at her wondering how she knew that his wife thought the man was innocent as well. Then he remembered that the two were really good friends. "I can't." he said at last. "I'm an evidence man and right now the evidence says..."

"Don't even finish that." she snapped. "There is no evidence!"

"Exactly! There's nothing that proves he didn't do it."

"Oh, now it's guilty until proven innocent? I thought it went the other way around."

"Gloria..." Brian started. He was stopped by a knock on his door though. "Come in." The oak door swung open silently and a confused looking man in a lab coat entered. "Herman, you have the results from the DNA test?"

"Yeah..."

"So then, who is he? Really?"

"I have no idea, but... I don't think he's even Human."

"What?"

"Well, sir, we have no record of him. After that I decided to check the sample myself. It's... bizarre."

Gloria motioned for Herman to take the seat she'd just been in and took the report from him as he sat. Brian looked at her as she read the report. He knew she had a degree in the genetic sciences, she'd picked it up so she could understand what some of her cases were about. "His DNA is like nothing I've ever seen before." she looked up at Brain. "How much do you know about DNA?"

"I know that it's a double helix and that a person has 23 pairs of Chromosomes."

"Right. Well, not him. He's got a triple Helix DNA strand and... 28 pairs of Chromosomes. 26 pairs of autosomes and two pairs of sex chromosomes. Humans have 22 autosomes and one pair of sex chromosomes." She looked the report over some more. /He's got to be the one... either that or he's another of them.../

"So what's this mean?" Brian asked. "He looks Human to me, maybe some kind of Hybrid? Or a genetic mutation maybe?"

Gloria shook her head. "I'm not sure. We could try asking him... maybe he'd talk to me?"

Brain sat there and thought it over for a moment. "All right, we'll try it. But I'm going to listen in on what's said."

She nodded. "Okay, that's fine by me. He may not agree though."

**Blue River Prison Interrogation Room**

Trunks looked at the cuffs around his wrists. They hadn't been putting him in cuffs while he was there until the fight the other day. He sighed and looked around the stainless steel room he was in. The walls were reflective, just like the ones in his cell. The table and the two chairs in the room were made of cold stainless steel too. One wall had a large mirror in it, one-way most likely. He turned as the door opened and a woman in her late twenties to early thirties entered the room. She wore a deep red dress and business jacket and was carrying a small folder.

As she reached the table she held out her hand. Trunks took and shook her hand. "Nice to finally meet you Trunks, I'm Gloria Burns, your lawyer."

"Why are you helping me? Not that I'm not grateful."

"I just know that you didn't do what your accused of." she said with a shrug. She placed a small device down on the table. "This is a microphone, the D.A. wants to hear this conversation." Trunks nodded. Gloria put the folder down on the table, opened it up, and slid it over to him. Trunks took a look at it and recognized instantly what it was.

"This here's a DNA report. Your DNA report. As you probably know it's not exactly normal. Can you explain why? We may be able to build some kind of case off of it."

Trunks was silent a moment as he wondered what he should tell these people. Finally he decided the truth, or at least some of it, would be a good start. "I'm only half Human." he said at last. "I'm also half Sai-jin."

"Sai-jin?"

"An alien race that's almost extinct... I'm the last of them actually."

The voice of Herman, the lab tech, came over the intercom. "Excuse me, but that's not possible. The DNA couldn't be compatible with Human DNA. There's to many Chromosomes."

"My mom was something of a scientist. That had her interested as well so she did some research with my father's DNA and a friend of hers. They were the last full blooded Sai-jins left. She compared it to my DNA and those of my best friend, he was half Sai-jin too, as well as Human DNA."

"And?"

"Sai-jin DNA is survivalistic in nature. It only needs similar DNA to work with, anything that could be classified as in the Primate family. From there it replicates and extrapolates what it needs. My hair color was derived from my mom and from a few random additions to enable variation. My eye color was simply drawn from the DNA for my hair since my mom didn't pass me the genes for it and Sai-jins don't have iris's."

Brain wasn't exactly believing what he was hearing but Herman was. Herman wasn't just a lab technician but a geneticist as well. He'd been working on something like this in his lab, it was to be a cure for genetic disorders. The genes themselves would destroy any imperfections and create new DNA from scratch. The young man before him could possibly hold the key to the problems he was having.

It was Brian's voice that came over the com system next. "So you're saying that you're part alien? All right then, why are you here now?"

Trunks sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "That's a very good question. One I've been trying to figure out for the past month myself. The last thing I remember was talking to mother before going out to train and then... after that there's this blur. Next thing I can remember I'm laying face down on the ground in a small park."

"Brighton Park?" Gloria asked. "It's only a couple blocks from the Woods home." She saw Trunks confused look and explained. "She's the girl you saved, it was her eighteenth birthday."

"So she did make it?" Trunks asked happily. "No one's told me."

"Yes, she did. She was released from the hospital a few days ago." Trunks nodded lightly relieved that he'd at least been able to help her.

Brian's voice came back again. "So you found yourself suddenly in Brighton Park then? How?"

"I don't know." Trunks said dejectedly. "But I do know this isn't my world. It may be Earth, but it's not mine. That much is obvious."

Brian's voice was now soaked with sarcasm. "Oh, so now you're not just an alien but from another universe too?"

Trunks turned to glare at the mirror, he knew Brian was on the other side. Brain was unnerved by the fact that Trunks seemed to be starring directly into his eyes, despite the fact that should be impossible. "That seems to be the case." the lavender haired Sai-jin said calmly. "First of all, your name's are bizarre compared to my world. Secondly, you've never heard of the Briefs family, or our company Capsule Corp which is the largest in the world. Thirdly, your cities are still in one piece."

"One piece?" Gloria asked curious.

Trunks looked at the table again but didn't really see it. He starred at his reflection, at his own eyes that starred right back at him. "For about seventeen years my world was..." he stopped as all the memories came flooding back. He could feel the anger and sadness building inside him again and he fought to bring his power under control before he hurt the others there. There was silence for a few moments while Trunks fought to regain his composure. Once he was sure he could, he continued. "Just about twenty years ago a man named Doctor Gero completed a pair of Androids of... incredible power. He had created them to get revenge on my friends father, Goku."

"Was he one of the Sai-jins you mentioned?" Gloria asked.

Trunks nodded. "Yes, him and my father Vegeta. Anyway, Goku had been sent to Earth as a child and grew up there. At one point his adventures led him into a confrontation with a group called the Red Ribbon Army. Goku destroyed them but left Dr. Gero, the lead scientist, go. Gero wanted to get revenge for his ruined army, what good was an army when a child could destroy it on his own? So he built the Androids. By then though, Goku was already dead thanks to a killer virus. The Androids killed the rest of the Earth's defenders and the military was useless against them. They even killed my mentor Gohan before finally being destroyed." He finished his tale with closed eyes as he fought the tears that still came at the memory of Gohan's death. He'd told them more than he thought he should just then but his emotions had taken over.

"Please." Brian's voice came again, it was obvious by his tone that he didn't believe any of it. "A child destroyed an entire army? And Androids? Tell me, if an army couldn't stop them then what did?"

Trunks was just about it his limits now. He hadn't asked to be here and was none to happy with the way things had gone since he arrived. This man's attitude wasn't helping matters. He looked over at the mirror again and followed the KI signature to stare directly into the other's eyes. "I did." he said with an edge. "It took years of training to become strong enough but I finally destroyed them Seven years ago. Since then we've been rebuilding our world, trying to recover from the damage they caused in the years they ran free."

Brian thumbed the intercom button furiously now. "Look, if you don't stop giving us fairy tales mister you'll only make you case worse. The Genetic differences to you DNA are doable through genetic modifications. Your story is nothing but that, a story. I very bad one at that, and one which a don't believe, there's absolutely no evidence. I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt because Gloria believes in you for some reason but anyone who swallows that load of shit you just..."

Brain was cut off as he lost all ability to speak. He was to shocked by the sight before him. Trunks had stood up quickly toppling his chair with a loud clang. As he did the bullet proof and reinforced one-way mirror had cracked along it's entire length, nearly shattering. His last ounce of patience had been drained away. Brain couldn't help but shiver at the glare that Trunks was somehow giving him through the mirror. "I didn't ask to come here." he said coldly. "But I was willing to do things your way, to cooperate. I try and tell you the truth and you call me a liar!? You want evidence? Alright, I'll give you evidence." Trunks raised his hands to show Brian the cuffs that bound his wrists. He moved his arms slowly and without even the slightest visible effort he snapped the chain between the cuffs. Then, with his thumb and index finger, he crushed a section of each cuff allowing them to clatter to the floor.

"If I was dangerous in the least you'd know it by now." Trunks said with a hint of anger still in his voice. "I could have broken free any time I wanted, I could have killed those two idiots your guards let attack me yesterday without even trying. But this isn't my world and I don't know if I can get home." his voice softened and the anger and frustration left his eyes. "I don't want trouble... I just want to find a way home."

Gloria watched him with a touch of sadness for the young man. /He's right after all. He didn't ask to come here, we just brought him. And now I'm sure he's the one, his story sounds to much like the possible future of our world./ She wondered how best to tell him how he got to her world without Brian learning. The man didn't know how to keep things secret and she didn't want the entire world panicking. Of course, she didn't know that they already were.

**Next Chapter**

The world enters a state of panic over a home video and the reason for Trunks's presence in this world is made known. The half Sai-jin also gets to meet the girl he saved who keeps giving him the strangest of looks, and tends to look away when he looks at her. Also, Blue River's mall gets a visit from a group of 'demons' who meet the visiting 'Angel'.

Trunks: You also forgot to mention that girl seems to have an odd case of sunburn.

Me: You defeated the three strongest evils your world has ever seen and you're still that clueless?

Trunks: ?? What do you mean?


	3. Of Angels and Demons

Chapter two - Of Angels and Demons

The room was silent for several moments after Trunks's sudden outburst. The half Sai-jin had righted his chair again and was sitting with his head in his hands while Gloria tried to find something to say. Trunks suddenly looked up as an idea came to him. "My stuff, where is it?" he asked.

"In holding." Came Brian's reply a moment later. "Why?"

"My watch, it has a computer in it and a fairly extensive information database. With that I can prove to you who I am."

There was silence again for a few moments before Gloria spoke up. "Come on Brian, it's a computer in a watch!" she cried. "Just bring the damn thing here!"

"Alright, I'll have it brought in."

Several moments passed again before someone finally entered the room. The guard handed Trunks his watch and left the room again. Trunks put the watch down on the table and pressed his thumb on the face. There was a buzz for a second followed by a green glow. He moved his thumb and a 3D holographic face appeared. "State name and code please." the watch demanded in a mechanical voice.

"Trunks Briefs. Access code 041Alpha9" he stated.

"Voice confirmed, code accepted."

He looked up again. "So, what should I show you?" he asked. "Wait, I think I know." He looked back toward the watch. "Access image files. Display family photo zero." The screen shimmered and a color photo of his mother, father, and him as a baby replaced the holographic green face. His father didn't look like he really wanted to be in the picture but he and his mother were smiling. That photo had been taken two days before Goku had died.

There was silence in the room again as everyone looked at the image. "Alright." came Brian's voice, much gentler than before. He sighed deeply. "I guess this is possible..." He said as he entered the room, Herman in tow. "But it's hard to swallow."

Trunks nodded. He could understand that. Hell, he'd thought the same thing about time travel when his mother had first come up with the idea. This guy hadn't seen half the things he had. Killer machines, evil aliens, a kid with more power than anything else in the universe. After all that Trunks had seen he'd learned that almost anything is possible.

Brian was about to say more but someone entered the room carrying a small remote. "Sir, there's a few things you should see I think." he said pressing a button on the remote. Suddenly a large flat screen TV descended from the ceiling. The screen flickered to life and displayed what had to be several hundred people all carrying cardboard signs. He zoomed the view in and Trunks recognized the girl as the one he'd saved after first arriving. Then he saw the sign she was carrying. 'Free Trunks'

"They showed up an hour ago and have been demanding this young man's release." the man explained. Brian closed his eyes. He'd not expected this. "That's not everything, they didn't just come on the young lady's word." Brian looked over at him curious. The man continued. "It seems someone on a tour of the Blue Raven Valley took some amateur footage of the green monsters that have been reported."

"You're kidding?" Brian asked in disbelief. Gloria sank in her chair. She'd been worried about this, now there was going to be panic. She'd hoped the matter could be handled without the public finding out.

"No sir, this video ran on ten news stations just over an hour ago." He pressed another button on the remote. The video changed to a shaky view of a beautiful valley. There was some talking going on when someone suddenly called out. "Look at that!" The camera shifted to show a series of lights flashing in the distance. Suddenly the image began to zoom in. As it did four ugly green creatures became centered in the view. "My god." came another voice, presumably the camera man. He then attempted to describe the creatures to the others there. The four 'demons', as the man called them, were surrounding a bear that was swatting at them. Every so often a streak of green light would shoot from the hand of one of the creatures and hit the bear. Then suddenly they lunged at the large bear and began to tear into it. The bear fell quickly and quit moving, the creatures then began to eat it.

"My god." Brian breathed repeating the cameraman's earlier statement. "What the hell are those things?"

Trunks thought they looked kind of familiar but it was Gloria who spoke up. "They're called Saibairians." she said softly. Now that the world knew about these things there was no reason Brian shouldn't know. The world was already panicked, if he told them the truth it wouldn't hurt things any. "They're a rather old project of the government's Bio-warrior program."

"Bio-warrior?" asked Brian.

"Genetically engineered soldiers. After the Zanamar's made contact and showed off their robotic soldiers the world government let primal fear take over their minds. They felt that we'd stand no chance against a Zanamar invasion so they began the Bio-warrior project to create soldiers capable of fighting the Zanamar soldiers. These things were the first result."

While those in the room absorbed what she'd said Trunks realized why they looked familiar. "I've seen them before." he said suddenly. "Access data files, Saibamen. Display model." he ordered his little computer. The image faded and a 3D model of a Saibaman appeared. It was identical to the creatures of the video. "Years ago a couple aliens came to Earth and brought six of these things with them. They're the only ones to ever be on Earth. My father said they were genetically engineered warriors created to help fill the armies."

"They weren't the last of the project." Gloria said. "Afterwards a number of other designs were tried, genetically engineered warriors, Cyborgs, even androids. Recently though, the people in charge have started losing control of them. These things aren't nearly as strong as some of the others. We've been worried for a while that Kahn was in over his head."

"Kahn?" Trunks asked. This was starting to sound too much like his world for his tastes.

"Alex Kahn. He's the one in charge of the project. A few months ago word reached us that some of the Saibairians had escaped his compound and that his more intelligent creations were planning to take over." she looked toward Trunks. "That's why you're here. I'm sorry we couldn't just ask you for your help first but we didn't exactly have much choice in the matter."

"Wait, who's we? And how'd you bring him here?" Brian asked.

"We are some friends of mine." she replied. "A few people who used to be involved in the project and left it because they didn't agree with it anymore and some others who were brought in for help in their various fields, like me. As for how we brought Trunks here... we used things called Dragonballs."

Trunks looked at her in surprise. "Dragonballs? You have a set here too?"

Gloria nodded. "Then it seems you've heard of them?"

"Yes. My world used to have a set as well. However, their creator was killed some time ago and they lost their power."

"Well, we gathered ours and summoned Ryuu, the Eternal Dragon. We asked the Dragon to bring us someone who could help us defeat these, things, that the government had created. Apparently it brought you."

**Kahn's Military Compound, location unknown**

Alex Kahn paced the room angrily. He'd been assured that the situation would be handled but now, now things were worse! Four Saibairians had been caught on film! This was unacceptable. So were the continuing problems with the other units. The Saibairians and Gremlins were living organisms without any technological parts. The others, however, had control units. Control units that didn't want to work properly. These set backs were beginning to irritate him. He glanced at the female tech sitting on the couch across from him. "What do you suggest we do? We can't go public, not now, not ever."

"Ignore the problem, let the religious zealots believe they're demons. Let the nature freaks think they're a previously undiscovered species. Let the rest think they're what ever they feel like. There's no connection to us."

"That's not good enough. I want them captured!"

"That may not be possible."

Alex sighed in frustration as he continued to pace. "What about the other units?"

"They seem to be mostly subdued now. Biodroid Nine as well as the two surviving Android Seven units are still trying to resist. Biodroid five has shown no signs of disobedience while six has come close but not crossed yet."

"And Nine is the cause?"

"As best we can tell, yes. What makes it worse is he's the strongest."

Alex sighed again. "Damn it. Damn it!" he slammed his fist into the simple plywood paneling wall and cracked it. He turned and glared at his door as someone knocked on it. "What is it!?"

The door opened to reveal another of his employees. "Um, sir, I thought you might like to see this." he said handing over a closed folder.

"What is it?" Alex asked flipping it open.

"One of our people in the Blue River lab sent it over, thought maybe he was one of ours. I've crossed checked him, he's not ours."

"What do you mean..." he stopped as he saw the genetic work-up. "What in the hell? A triple helix?" he looked up at the tech. He's people had tried that but the DNA had always seemed to disintegrate.

"Yes sir. And his DNA is made of six proteins instead of four giving him three pairs instead only two. That gives him 27 possible combinations of proteins per section of DNA. His DNA crams more than thirteen times as much information as ours into almost the same amount of space."

Alex nodded. He knew the benefits of a triple helix thanks to years of research on the matter. "This is amazing... Did we get a complete screening?"

"No sir, but it's fairly detailed. I've already got the computer reverse designing his DNA looking for a way to fabricate it."

"So what is this guy? Someone else's project, a mutation, or something else?"

The tech shook his head. "We've no idea sir. All we know is that his name is Trunks Briefs and he's the one who rescued the Woods girl last month." Alex turned to walk behind his desk when the entire facility was rocked by a violent explosion. The quake knocked Alex off his feet and he bashed his head against his desk knocking him out.

**Blue River Prison, Interrogation room**

"I'll help." Trunks said after only a moment of thought.

Gloria looked over at him with relief. "Thank-you. At the moment there's nothing to really help with but I'm sure Kahn will lose control of his creations completely in time. It's probably only a matter of weeks now." she stood up and looked at Brian. "I trust this case is being thrown out the window now?" The man nodded slowly. "Good. Trunks, you're free to stay at my place while you're here. I've got a rather large home so there's plenty of room."

"Thank-you."

Brian sighed and had Trunks follow him to a small room down the hall. There he found his clothes and changed into them again sliding his jacket on last. He was happy to finally be out of that ugly orange jumpsuit. Then, with Gloria in the lead, he was led through a series of halls and out the front doors of the prison. As he emerged the protestors turned to look and cheers erupted from the crowd.

As he walked down the steps of the building Morgan came over to him with a shaky smile and a nervously thanked him for helping her. "It was no problem." he said gently. "And thanks for sticking up for me." he told her with a grin. As he walked away she stared after him, face a very bright red.

As Trunks climbed into Gloria's car and rode off Morgan's friend elbowed her. "I think someone's got a crush." she smirked.

"So..." Trunks began as he watched the homes whiz passed his window. "Now what do we do? Just wait for something to happen?"

Gloria watched the road ahead of her as she thought. "Well, I think it might be a good idea to track down the escaped Saibairians before they hurt any more people. They've killed a lot of people already..." she sighed as she turned her car off the main road and onto what looked like a back street through the woods outside the city. Trunks soon realized however that the road was in fact Gloria's drive-way. Her home soon became visible through the trees. It was a large beautiful looking mansion at least as big as Capsule Corp if not larger.

"After we find them though... It's pretty much going to be a waiting game. Kahn moved his base of operations a couple years ago after a group of terrorists nearly destroyed all his research. Now we don't know where he is so we can't make the first move. We'll have to wait until the worst has already happened and his creations have taken over his base."

Trunks nodded as a pair of large iron gates swung open and the car drove onto Gloria's property. "You've got a nice place." he said as he stepped out of the car.

"It's rather large for just me and the housekeepers. When I had it built I had intended to have a large family but I've just never gotten around to it. My work has kept me busy and I've never met the right guy." She laughed lightly as she remembered something. "My mother always told me that the perfect guy was out there for everybody. When I'd ask her where mine was she'd tell me he was buried under all my paper work."

Trunks smirked. "Sounds a bit like my mom. She dated the same guy off and on for years, never really looking for anyone else. She was always to busy inventing something. I guess that's why my father had to demand to move into the house before she even noticed him.

"And then it sounds like me too." he said softly. "It's been seven years since I destroyed the Androids and my mom's trying to get me to find someone." he shrugged. "I will but there isn't time, a lot of my world still needs rebuilt."

Gloria cocked an eyebrow. "Mind telling me about your family and world?" she asked as they stopped on the porch.

Trunks thought for a moment, unsure of what exactly to say about his family. "Well my father died shortly after I was born, less than a month after the Androids first appeared. I did get to meet him a few years ago though and he was just like my mother described. He had a lot of pride in his heritage as a Sai-jin, but I suppose being royalty will do that."

That caught her interest "Wait, royalty?"

"Hmm? Yeah, he was a prince. He would have been King if Frieza, he was another alien, a tyrant that used to rule most of our galaxy. Anyway, if he destroyed the Sai-jin homeworld my father would have eventually been King. That's why father ended up on Earth. Since Goku was already calling it home I guess he just figured he'd stay close to his rival, keep the Sai-jin survivors all on one world. Of course, my Earth seems to be the world most 'orphaned' aliens eventually call home."

Gloria watched his face for a moment before finally opening the door to her house. As he stepped inside Trunks took a look about at the marble floor, high arched ceiling, and attention to detail on every little thing. A gorgeous crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling lighting the main hall. There were several paintings on the walls, some of landscapes and others of people. Trunks recognized the one as Gloria, there was also a young girl in the painting. "Who's she?" he asked with a nod.

"That's Susan, my little sister. Well, she's only five years younger than me. She's also Brain's wife."

"Brian, as in the D.A. guy?"

"One and the same. That's why he puts up with me. He knows if he doesn't Susan will have him on couch for a week."

Trunks laughed as his host led him through a few oak lined halls to a small kitchen. "Hungry?" she asked.

The Sai-jin grinned. "I should warn you, I could eat enough food in one meal to feed everyone in the house." Gloria decided that perhaps the formal dinning room would be best and led him through another hall. Once there they had a seat and a large meal was brought in. As he ate she asked about how he'd met his father a few years ago if he'd died years before that.

Trunks sighed. "That's a fairly complicated story. I wasn't strong enough to defeat the Androids at the time and my mother thought that maybe if I got some help from Goku and the others I might have a better chance. So she spent almost ten years building a time machine so I could back and save Goku from dieing from the heart virus he'd gotten."

"Time travel? That's amazing."

Grinning Trunks finished off his second plate and continued as he filled up his third. "Compared to this, not so much. Anyway, it was in the past I gained the power to defeat the Androids, thanks to some special training. I managed to go well beyond my original Super Sai-jin powers. It was Gohan though that broke through to the second level. I managed to get there a couple years ago."

"Super Sai-jin? Second level?"

Trunks looked at her for a second as he realized he'd not told her about Super Sai-jins yet. "That's another hard one. Morgan, that's the girl's name right?" She nodded. "Well, she wasn't seeing things. I had golden hair and green eyes when she saw me then. Sai-jins have the power, when they find how to call upon it, to transform into a Super Sai-jin. At first we'd thought it was the limit but my father and Goku believed there was a second level, another transformation. Gohan proved that. After he transformed he had enough power to defeat Cell without even trying."

"Cell? Was he one of the Androids?"

"A Biodroid. That's what my mother said he was. He was created from the cells of the worlds strongest warriors. I'd not met him yet in my time, he'd come back from even further in the future than I had." His face squished as he chewed on a bite of food and thought. Swallowing he said, "That's where things get truly confusing. Cell came from the future. In his time he killed me and stole my time machine before going back in time a year further than I did. Which means the me he killed came from a past where he hadn't appeared because he wasn't strong enough to fight him..." Trunks shook his head. "I get headaches when I try to work it all out, even my mother gets confused when she tries to work it out."

Gloria turned as a man entered the room and approached her. "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you and the guest miss Burns but I thought you might want to see this." With that he activated a TV set into the wall that Trunks hadn't noticed before. The first thing he noticed were the Saibairians and some bizarre looking gray things. They looked like a cross between Saibairians and wolves. They had large snouts, glowing red eyes, large sharp claws, and small horns on their heads. The caption on the bottom of the screen read 'Proof that Demons exist?' as a voice went over the possible implications of the scene.

"What the hell?" he asked at the sight of them.

"Gremlins!" Gloria cried in shock. "They were the next development after the Saibairians. It looks like some of them have bionics grafted to them too. They're stronger than normal ones. When was this James?"

"Now madam."

"Now?" Trunks asked standing up. "Where at?"

"Blue River mall. You can't miss it, it's the building with the giant statue on the roof."

Trunks turned to leave but Gloria grabbed his arm. "Perhaps you should transform into this... Super Sai-jin. It may stop people from recognizing you."

"I'll change on the way." he said slipping off his jacket. One less thing they could tie to him. With that he walked through the building, out the front door, and lifted into the air. In a flash of gold he sped toward the statue he could see in the distance.

**Blue River Mall**

"Mommy!" a little girl cried as two Saibairians walked slowly toward her, saliva dripping from their teeth as they cackled. She gasped as a man surrounded in a golden glow suddenly appeared between her and the monsters. She didn't see him move but suddenly the two creatures were knocked backward into a wall where they stopped moving.

He looked back at her with a gentle expression. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh." she said nodding, eyes wide in awe. "Are you an Angel?" Trunks just smiled before turning back toward the other creatures. The people still in the mall watched him as he walked calmly toward the screeching monsters. The little girl's mother came running over to her and scooped her up in her arms. "Looky mommy." the girl said softly. "It's an Angel."

Trunks stopped a few feet from the creatures as they began to circle him. One Saibairian got brave and launched in at Trunks from behind. The Sai-jin brought up his right arm and the creature slammed face first into the back of his fist. It was sent sailing backwards until a pillar stopped its flight with a loud crack. Trunks lowered his arm slowly as he continued to follow the KI movements of the creatures around him.

He felt the tell-tale build of KI that came with an energy attack. It came from the highest power in the group but even if he weren't transformed he would have barely even felt it. The Gremlin held it's large maw gapping as red and black energy seeped from inside its throat. The spectators watched on in a mix of horror and wonder. In a flash of red the energy exploded from its mouth and surged at Trunks impacting with a brilliant explosion. The Gremlins and Saibairians all began to shriek in excitement.

They stopped when the glare and dust faded to reveal Trunks still standing there completely unscathed. Even his shirt and pants were undamaged. Several of the weaker ones took a step back while the rest launched themselves at him. They got within a foot of him before his body flashed gold and a gust of wind tore through the mall. The KI field was controlled enough not to do more than flap the shirts of the bystanders while still blasting his would be attackers into the surrounding walls and killing them. The few that hadn't attacked turned to flee. He watched as they flew through the shattered roof. "What? No good-bye?" he asked grinning. "Haaaa!" he thrust an arm upward at the retreating beasts and shot a stream of gold energy after them. The energy quickly caught up to and incinerated them.

His job finished he lifted quickly into the air. To those who'd been watching he seemed to simply vanish just the same way he'd appeared. They looked around in awe and began to ask each other if they'd just seen what they thought they'd just seen.

**Kahn's Military Base**

"He's not dead is he?" a worried female voice asked.

Pale blue eyes glanced at the dark skinned woman to his right. Her golden yellow eyes gazed right back at him with the same worry her voice carried. "Six..." he stopped as his face crinkled up. He hated the numbers they'd all been given, especially since they were model numbers. That's why he'd taken the name Omega for himself. He may be the only Biodroid Nine but he still didn't like it. "Have you come up with a name yet?"

"Sheba, why?"

"Just to call you something other than a number." he said with little emotion. "Why do you worry about this thing so much?"

She looked over at Omega. His pale skin was a stark contrast to her dark tone and she'd often thought she'd look better with his black hair and he better with her orange hair. "He's a living creature." she replied. "For me, that's enough."

"Leave her be." Orion said. He, like the other two, was the only one of his design, Biodroid Five.

Omega snorted. Those two were too soft for him sometimes. Still, he was glad that Kahn was still alive, he could have his uses. He turned to the man to his left. He had pitch black skin, hair, and glowing pure red eyes. He was one of the Android Zero models, these one there were hundreds of. There were also stupid, at least in his opinion, since they couldn't think for them selves. "You, I want you to take a small group of others into the outside on a scouting mission. I want to know where we are in relation to the rest of the people. I doubt you'll meet any notable resistance but if you do I want to hear about it too."

"Understood." replied the mechanical man in a dry monotone. That was another thing Omega disliked about the Zeroes. They all had voices that completely lacked any kind of fluctuations. There'd be no mistaking them for Humans.

**Next Chapter**

It seems Trunks has made the news, and now he's world famous. Trunks and Gloria receive not one, not two, but three visits. Herman Shumaker with a request, an unexpected messenger with an offer of aid, and one tongue tied teen.

Trunks: Tongue tied teen? Who? What?

Me: Really, Trunks, you should go have a nice long chat with Bulma.


	4. How, wha, hey! Don't I get a say?

Chapter three - How... wha... Hey, wait a Minute! Don't I get a Say?

Trunks pulled up to a stop and floated down to a landing outside Gloria's mansion. "That was amazing." she said stepping outside. "I saw the whole thing on the news, you've got the entire planet crying Angel now. That could be a good thing though, it may keep them from panicking."

Trunks nodded in agreement as a buzzer rang. Gloria turned and activated the monitor just inside the front door. "We have a visitor." she said seeing Herman standing at the front gates. She pressed a button and the gates swung open allowing him entry.

"Hello Gloria, Trunks." he said as he entered the house a moment later. "I don't know how best to go about this so I'll just come right out with it. I'd like to do some research into your DNA. I've done some basic stuff with the DNA we had at the lab but I'd like to go further. I found some things that were rather interesting and..."

Trunks held up his hand. "I can understand, I'm something of a scientist as well, just not as much so as my mother."

"So you'll let me?"

"Sure."

Herman smiled. "That's great. Oh, here, I almost forgot." he opened up a small briefcase he'd been carrying and pulled out a folder. Opening that he showed the contents to Trunks. "Take a look at this sequence, it's really something amazing."

Trunks glanced it over but couldn't really tell what it was that had Herman so fascinated. "What exactly am I looking at?"

"Oh, yes, allow me to try and explain. Here, you see this area here?" he pointed to the top of the pictured DNA. "This, this is really amazing. It's a coded section of DNA, obviously, but anyway, it's a section that seems to be loose."

"Loose?" asked Gloria.

"Hmmm, yes, that's the best way to describe it. It seems that the DNA here can move, shift places. I've found several long strands that seem to have various enzyme blocks to them and ran a few simulations. It looks as though when something unblocks one of these strands of DNA it modifies this portion of DNA. I've never seen anything like it. Well, not in living creatures anyway." He was starting to talk rather quickly now. "Best as I can figure this part works like a... an... ah um, a conductor for lack of a better term.

"You see, when these enzymes are unblocked it... they trigger the release of some... um, well, I'm not entirely sure. They're like proteins but they're also like hormones and a number of other things. It's really weird. There's also an increased amount of adrenaline released. If my computer simulations are right the, the person, uh, you in this case, would, um, would be on this huge, this massive rush of uh, energy and uh..."

"I get it." Trunks said nodding. "And I think you found what my mother's been looking for. This has to be the transformation gene."

"Transformation?" Herman asked in wonder.

Gloria smiled. "You don't watch much TV do you?" Herman just stared blankly at her. She led him into a near-by room and turned on the TV. The news was still running the days big story.

"Once again this is actual footage that has not been tampered with in anyway." the reporter said. It showed the Saibairians and Gremlins for a moment at first, and then suddenly a golden flash of light appeared center screen. The video showed the entirety of the battle and even it hadn't caught any of Trunks's attacks.

Gloria switched off the TV. "Trunks calls it Super Sai-jin."

**Trunks' universe, Otherworld, Grand Kai's Planet**

The inhabitants of the Grand Kai's planet watched the two powers clashing in the sky above them. Many of them wondered how they could call it a light spar. The Grand Kai himself even wondered this now and then. He was currently watching them with Pikkon at his side. "Impressive, aren't they?" he asked the long dead green warrior.

Pikkon simply nodded. "I've never seen Piccolo or Gohan sparring this intensely before. Sure, when they spar with Goku it gets really extreme but they've never gotten this fired up against each other before."

The Grand Kai nodded. "I think it's because Piccolo's never had this much power before. He's testing out the strength his recent re-merger has given him. I must say, it's very impressive."

In the sky above them one of Piccolo's green fists slammed into Gohan's jaw with a resounding crack that sent shockwaves washing across the surface of the planet. It had been around twenty-six years now since the Androids had killed the Earth's warriors and they'd found themselves on the Grand Kai's planet, Goku already waiting. Gohan had been the last arrival, missing arm restored, and joined them all in their training just in case they found a way to get back to Earth and stop the Androids. Even though their intervention hadn't been needed they still continued their training. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, all of them had grown far stronger than they had been before their deaths.

Of course, only a few weeks ago Piccolo's power had taken a tremendous leap as he re-merged with Kami. The elder half of the duo had decided Piccolo had changed enough and that the added power may be needed to help deal with whatever had happened to Trunks. At the time they hadn't known where he'd gone. However, the Grand Kai had recently gotten word of Trunks's location and the reason for it.

"Gohan! Piccolo!" he called up to the duo. The two ceased their spar and Gohan reverted back to normal as they landed.

"What's up Grand Kai?" Gohan asked as the man called over the other warriors from Earth.

"As you know, we live in one universe. In our universe some planets have Guardians. Above them are the Kai's that over see a quarter of the universe each. Above them is the position of the Grand Kai, I over see this entire universe. However, there is a position above mine as well. That is the Supreme Kai, he oversees all universes from his own planet in his own dimension."

"Universes? As in more than one?" Goku asked.

The Grand Kai nodded. "Indeed. There are several hundred universes out there, each with it's own Kai's and Grand Kai. I was recently contacted by one of these Grand Kais, it seems he's found Trunks."

Gohan grinned. "That's great! So he's still okay?"

"That's a complicated question Gohan. You see, this Grand Kai was contacted by the Guardian of his universes Earth some time ago. Seems they've been working on genetic experiments and robots and such. Anyway, the Guardian discovered that a number of these creations were beyond powerful. The Grand Kai then assessed the situation, they're to strong even for him. The matter was recently presented to the Supreme Kai as well. He's quite worried about these things. It would seem that one of them is even stronger than he is."

The gathered warriors all looked at each other in wonder. "As for what this has to do with Trunks, well, he's on that world. Seems they used their own Dragonballs to summon him, not him in exact terms, but someone who could help them deal with these things."

"You mean, more Androids?" Gohan asked not liking the sound of this.

"In a sense, yes. Anyway, I've been given permission to allow you all to view the events occurring in this other universe. He's forbidding your intervention for the time being at least. He wants to see how this plays out first, it is a mortal affair. He has promised, however, that should things go south you'll all be given permission to aid him if you so choose."

**Trunks' Universe, H.F.I.L**

He'd done what he considered to be a commendable job thus far at avoiding those here he despised and would have loved to obliterate. Those people being Frieza, King Cold, and the Androids responsible for his situation the past twenty some years. He wasn't exactly sure how long it had been to tell the truth, it was rather hard to tell time when trapped in this hell hole. However some news had recently reached his ears which had caused him to journey in from the far reaches of the H.F.I.L. to where most of the Ogres who actually knew something could be found. It was this news and subsequent trip which had now caused the current situation.

Vegeta stood glaring daggers at an overly cocky Frieza. On the right side of the long dead tyrant was his father and on the left was the imperfect Cell that Trunks had obliterated a few years ago. Behind them stood Androids 17 and 18. All of which were currently grating on his nerves with their idiocy. "I suggest you leave my sight before I send you into oblivion." he said icily.

Frieza smirked. "Come now Vegeta, you can't expect us to be afraid of you? After all, you are just a monkey. A weak one at that. You never did become a Super Sai-jin."

Now 17 grinned. "Not that it would matter in the least, even a Super Sai-jin was no match for us."

It was Vegeta's turn to grin. "Then how'd you get here? Oh yes, that's right, my son killed you. I believe he was a Super Sai-jin, or was that golden glow just some kind of disease?"

18 lunged at him suddenly but there was a flash of gold and she was flung backward as he transformed into a Super Sai-jin. Frieza took a step back in fear which didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta. "Yes, I've become a Super Sai-jin and I'm far stronger than Kakkarotto was when he fought you Frieza. Of course, I've discovered something over the past two and a half decades." He smirked and said the next part softly. "There's a second level." Again there was a flash of gold as Vegeta ascended to the next level. Vegeta was now far stronger than any of those who stood before him. "Now out of my way!" he demanded. Slowly they parted and allowed the Sai-jin Prince to pass without further incident.

It didn't take him much longer to reach the large building he sought, and by then he'd reverted to normal. The large building was located directly below, well, nothing as far as anyone could tell. Though truthfully it was directly beneath the Grand Kai's planet, even if it was by over ten light years distance. As Vegeta neared the large red wooden doors of the building they began to swing outward and open to allow his entry. Stepping inside he found himself mere feet from the blue Ogre who managed matters in the H.F.I.L. and was twice the size of Yemma.

"Vegeta!" Kaga's voice boomed. "I've been expecting you for the last couple weeks. Seems you were father from the palace than I'd thought." Vegeta just grunted so Kaga continued. "I trust you heard about your son's disappearance?"

"If I hadn't then I wouldn't be here."

The large Ogre laughed. "No, I guess not. The good news is that he's been found, in another universe of all places! The bad news is that he's at the center of a matter far more dangerous than the Androids from Earth. I've been given permission from rather high up to allow you to view the coming events. If things get to out of hand then you may be granted permission to aid your son, along with the other warriors of Earth who currently reside on the Grand Kai's planet." Vegeta merely nodded as a normal sized green Ogre led him from the main chamber and into a side room where a shimmering wall allowed him to see what was happening in this other universe.

**Gloria's Mansion**

For the past half hour Herman and Gloria had been using the lawyer's rather powerful computer to run tests on Trunks's DNA and had begun to devise an idea. It had been Herman who had first thought of it and both Gloria and the Sai-jin had helped to develop it further. The idea was simple enough, create a serum that would strip away the enzymes that seem to block the Super Sai-jin transformations. According to Herman's tests Trunks was able to do this naturally to attain his Super Sai-jin transformations but only because his body had done it before. The in order to learn to do it the first time intense stress, both mental and physical, was required. As well as a small dose of luck that the body would hit upon the correct method. They believed the Serum would force him to transform to the third level without those requirements.

At first Trunks hadn't thought there was a third level but Herman had outlined numerous strands of DNA that held the potential to enable another transformation. He'd even, only moments ago and thanks to Trunks, come across what Bulma called the O Gene, the gene that enabled the Oozaru transformation. Herman had quickly learned that the required secretion to enable that change wasn't produced by any gland in Trunks's body and deduced that the gland must be native to the tail which the half Sai-jin lacked. He'd also found that this was a good thing. The glands required to produce that substance also produced, constantly, another substance which adhered the enzymes to the Super Sai-jin genes thus preventing any Sai-jin with a tail from ever ascending. It made him curious as to what would happen if the substance was introduced after a Sai-jin transformed.

Gloria was pointing out an interesting protein build that may work for the Serum when Trunks suddenly felt a fairly strong KI appear out of no where. It wasn't as powerful as some of the creatures he'd fought recently but definitely notable. He turned and was very shocked by the sight he witnessed. There was a Namek in robes standing in the room's entryway. He looked a lot like Piccolo, only wrinkled slightly more wrinkled. Less so than Kami had been but it was still noticeable. When Gloria and Herman turned they were at first worried it was one of Kahn's creations but noticed that Trunks wasn't.

"You're... a Namek? Then you created the Dragonballs?" Trunks asked in surprise.

"Yes, and no. I created only the first set of Dragonballs. The ones your new friends used were created by my son. I am Tekuta, Guardian of this world. Though I'm originally from your universe I believe. I've come to thank-you for helping us, offer what aid I can, and inform you that your friends know of what is happening here." He walked toward them stopping only a few feet away. "As for the aid I can offer, I'm afraid it's fairly limited. I can impart to you the knowledge of the powers I've sensed from your enemies."

Tekuta raised his arm and placed it on Trunks's head. A green glow enveloped Tekuta's hand and Trunks's head. When the process finished the lavender haired Sai-jin's eyes snapped open. "By Kami..." he breathed. "The power of their leader is... unbelievable. It makes the Cell Gohan destroyed in the past feel like nothing." He turned toward Gloria and Herman again. "We have to get this Serum to work, it may be the only chance we have."

**Kahn's military base**

Omega looked at the beginnings of his pet project with a sense of pride and joy. Android Twelve, also called Goliath, when complete, would be far stronger than anyone else, save for himself. It would also be mindless, controlled by remote via a device that would link it to Omega's mind.

He turned to look at Adam and Eve, the sole surviving Android Seven units. They both had red hair, hers longer than his, and they possessed tan skin and blue eyes. He thought Eve looked rather stunning actually. "So, how long until he's finished?" he asked.

"Shouldn't take more than a week." replied Adam not taking his eyes from the monitors. "This isn't all that complicated actually. Not like growing cyber-organic organisms like yourself. Everything here can be manufactured and installed in a day at the most. No waiting for tissue to grow."

Omega smiled. "Exactly, that's why I designed him like this."

Eve shook her head. "I still don't get why you're having this thing built. There's nothing out there with power like us."

"Not on Earth at least." Omega replied. "But we were designed to combat alien warriors, there's the chance they could be stronger than even Orion and Sheba. With this guy to control I wont even have to get dirty, it's brilliant actually. Hell, I don't know why the Humans didn't do this in the first place. Would have saved them a lot of grief in the end." he said smirking. /Now I need only await the return of the Android Zero's. Everything's going along very nicely. I should be in control of this world by the end of the month./

**In front of Gloria's Mansion**

"Well?" Halley asked her friend.

Morgan turned to look at her as she chewed her bottom lip. "But... what if he says no?"

Halley rolled her eyes. "And why would he do that?"

Morgan shrugged. "I don't know... he... he's probably got a girlfriend already."

Halley just stared at her brunette friend for a moment. She could see the nervousness in the girl's sapphire blue eyes and couldn't help but smile as Morgan squirmed. The smile faded a bit though as she remembered how the girl had met Trunks. Morgan had 'forgotten' most of what had happened at her party. The doctors called it selective memory, said it was a normal reaction to something like that. She'd lost a number of her friends and her entire family that day. Since then she'd been living with Halley.

She seemed to be fine though. She'd been upset for a couple weeks and still cried at night because she'd lost her parents but otherwise, she was doing okay. "Alright, don't ask him then. I'll ask him for you." Halley started toward the front gates but Morgan grabbed her arm quickly.

"No, I can do this." she said letting go of her friend's arm. She looked down at the outfit she had on. Plain white T-shirt, light blue miniskirt, and a pair of sandals. Not exactly stunning but she didn't have much choice, all her clothes were at her house and she not gone back there yet. "Just... come with me, please?"

Halley smiled, "Sure."

With a deep breath Morgan walked up to the main gates pressed the intercom button. A moment later Gloria's voice came over a near-by speaker. "Morgan right?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I, IwaswonderingifIcouldcomeupandtalktoTrunksmaybeifit'sokay?" the words rushed out of her mouth faster than she thought possible. As her face burned she realized Halley was laughing behind her, and Gloria was laughing over the speaker.

"I'm not sure what you just said exactly but come on up." Gloria said through laughs.

Still a rather bright shade of red she made her way up the driveway path to the front door of the mansion where Gloria and Trunks already waited. The lavender haired Sai-jin had no clue why Gloria had dragged him to the door but soon figured it out when he saw Morgan.

"Um... hi." she said so low Trunks barely heard her. "I was wondering if..." she trailed off. "He is really cute." she said in an even softer tone. Gloria and Halley were both smiling now and one pointy haired Sai-jin some distance away couldn't help but smirk either as Trunks's face turned a light shade of red. "I... I mean, um... if it's notaproblemoranything..."

"She wants to know if you'll go out with her." Halley said trying save her friend a little embarrassment.

Trunks didn't even have a chance to say anything before Gloria spoke up. "He'll pick you up tonight, say eight o'clock?"

The Sai-jin turned and looked at her in shock as Halley grinned. "Eight it is. She'll be at my place, 2135 Shark Lane. It's the only green house on the block, you can't miss it."

"He'll be there." With that Gloria shut the door and Halley walked away, Morgan following after her a second later.

Trunks still stood there starring at the door. "How... hey! Wait a minute!" he called turning to follow after Gloria. "What about..."

"Go out, have fun. We can handle the Serum, it wont be ready for hours if not longer anyway. If something really big comes up I'll give you a call on this." she handed him a cell phone. "Now, go upstairs and get ready. I had James go out shopping for clothes for you earlier so there's got to be something in your room that's nice." Trunks just stood and stared at her. "Go on, go. Or are you going to stand the poor girl up?"

Trunks shook his head as he made his way to his room. /She's as bad as my mother... but at least mom's never set me up on a date.../

**Kai dimension, Supreme Kai's Planet**

Shin watched the events unfolding in Gloria's universe with some concern. He wasn't certain the Sai-jin would be able to succeed, even with the help of his friends. He'd not seen a threat to the universes this great since Majin Buu, fortunately that was a threat that wouldn't return. The Androids had seen to that years ago when they'd killed Bobidi after he'd landed on their world. With his death Majin Buu's fate was sealed to be forever locked within his ball and Shin had believed nothing would ever threaten the mortal plane again.

Now technology had caused the past to repeat itself. This creature, Omega as he chose to call himself, was possibly stronger than even Buu. He wasn't certain of that yet but he did know that Omega was stronger than Dabura which meant stronger than him.

"I find it hard to believe that this mortal could possibly succeed in this mission." Kibeto said from Shin's side. Kibeto, the large red Grand Kai of Gloria's universe had come to Shin's planet as soon as word had reached him of Omega's existence. He'd stayed in order to get a better view of what was unfolding in his universe. "I've never witnessed mortals with power like this before."

Shin nodded slowly. "No, I suppose you wouldn't have. The mortals of you universe don't posses the abilities that many others do from other universes. You have not seen what this particular mortal, or his friends, can do. Trunks has yet to power up to his full strength, even when he was a Super Sai-jin he was using only a small fraction of his power in that form. What you felt when he fought those Saibairians and Gremlins was only about a fortieth of his power, and that's only as a Super Sai-jin, he has a second transformation beyond that. And should Gloria and Herman be successful in their project he will gain yet another transformation and all the power it entails."

Kibeto glanced over and down at the much shorter Supreme Kai. /Truly he must be joking? That would put this mortal's power beyond even mine in his second level. And his third... How can that be possible?/

**Next Chapter**

Morgan and Trunks go on their date which gets interrupted and Omega discovers not all of Kahn's creations are on his side. A meeting of the six strongest Grand Kai's is called to formulate a contingency plan incase Trunks and the others fail. Herman and Gloria begin to distill their 'Serum of Ascendance' and Vegeta breaks the rules.

Trunks: Why me? Why do you have to do this to me?

Me: Do what?

Trunks: _Glares daggers out the monitor_. Do what? Do what!? I'm a warrior, I've got a big battle coming and you've got me on date! That's what!

Me: _Shrugs _So? What, you would rather I let her die?

Trunks: Well... no, but...

Me: Then be quiet about it or I'll make it embarrassing.

Trunks: ... Walks away


	5. Interrupted Date

Chapter four - Interrupted Date

Shin paced about on the surface of his planet as he awaited the arrival of the five Grand Kai's he'd summoned. He turned as a man appeared behind him, Duro, the Grand Kai from Trunks's universe. A moment later a young woman with blue skin, waist length silver-blue hair, and emerald green eyes. "Rain, glad you could make it." he said with a nod. She returned it as the next Grand Kai arrived. He was a tall man, a few inches taller than Kibeto. His skin was a deep green that was about four shades darker than Piccolo's, his eyes were golden and he was bald. "Nakor."

"Hello Shin, sir. It's nice to finally see you again. Kibeto."

It was a moment later the last two Grand Kai's arrived. Grova was first. She was about the same height as Shin and had the same skin tone. Her eyes were a dark red and her shoulder length hair was a deep blue. A few seconds later Ragar arrived. He was a head taller than Shin, had light orange skin, light blue eyes, and a pitch black Mohawk.

"Welcome everyone." Shin said spreading his arms in welcome. "I wish we were gathering under better circumstances."

"What is the problem?" Nakor asked in a deep baritone. "You said it was a threat as great as Majin Buu?"

Shin nodded. "Possibly worse I'm afraid. The trouble is coming from Kibeto's universe, the planet Earth. It may become nothing, there's a mortal there from Duro's universe who may be able to handle the situation, and several others who I can send to his aid should it be needed."

"Wait." Grova said raising a hand. "How could a mortal possibly defeat something as strong or stronger than Majin Buu?"

Shin nodded and turned. "Duro, would you please?"

The only human looking Kai present nodded. "These people are from my universe, they are called Sai-jins. These Sai-jins are all stronger than I am." The other Kai's looked at each other in shock, this had never happened before. Mortals just didn't get that strong.

It was Shin who spoke next. "It's not just Duro that they have surpassed, but all of you as well. In fact, there is one of them who is stronger than I."

Even Kibeto reacted to this with disbelief. Only Duro was un-phased as he already knew this. "But sir, that's... that can't be." Kibeto said in shock.

"It is. The Sai-jin who calls himself Goku has gone beyond even my power and the others are all close. Unfortunately Goku is dead, it is Trunks who is in Kibeto's universe. He is still stronger than all of you but he is the weakest of them for the time being." Shin turned and looked out into the horizon. "Have a look at them yourself later," he said indicating which way they should look. "But first, we must discuss the possibility of Fusion."

"The Supreme Kai is right." Kibeto said. "If these mortals fail then the six of us must fuse, we need only decide who pairs with who."

Shin shook his head. "No, not all six of you. Duro will remain as he is, I've already decided who shall be fused with who."

**Gloria's Mansion**

Herman had gazed about the room in awe when he'd first entered. The room was a lab with several thousand dollars of equipment inside. Gloria effectively had an entire genetics lab in her house. When asked about it she explained she worked with a group that studied Kahn's creations. The lab had been made in the hopes of finding a way to defeat his overpowered monsters. Now it was being used to produce the Serum they wanted to make.

They'd spent the past few hours working out possible formulas to break down the proteins. The problem that faced them was just how strong should the Serum be? If it was too weak it wouldn't induce a new transformation, if it were too strong... Well, they weren't sure what kind of problems that might cause. They'd finally found what they hoped was a good middle and had set to gathering the ingredients.

"So, how long do you think this will take?" Herman asked sifting through chemicals looking for what he wanted.

"To synthesize it? I'm not really sure. Something this complex will problem take several days at the least. No more than two weeks I hope."

Herman nodded as he picked up a vial. "Here it is." Handing it over to her he looked over the list of chemicals needed. "So, what kind of method should we use to give this to him?"

"The quickest way would be by injection, shouldn't take more than sixty seconds that way. Anything else could take hours or days to work." Gloria glanced over at the clock and smiled. /8:02, Trunks should be on his date by now./ She jumped as the phone rang. She ran over quickly and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Gloria?"

"David! You're okay! I thought something happened, where have you been the past month?"

"Hiding. Kahn's people almost found me after we summoned Ryuu. I just managed to ditch them, they were called back to the base. Seems it's happened."

Gloria stood in silence for a moment. Then she quickly filled him in on what had happened over the past month.

**Halley's House**

"Sorry we were late, miss." James said stepping out of the drivers door of the limo. In the back Trunks sunk even deeper into his seat as his face turned red. He'd tried to talk James out of taking the long black limo but the man had insisted. Now he was embarrassed beyond belief and the conversation outside wasn't helping. And neither was the tux he had on.

"Morgan will be out in a minute." Halley said from the doorway. "She's running behind a little too, nerves I think."

"Understandable." James said with a small nod. A moment later Morgan finally appeared. "Why, miss Woods, don't you look stunning?" he said reaching out a hand to help her down the steps. She had own a flowing dark blue dress that ended just below her knees and made her sapphire eyes stand out. Her long hair had been pulled into a braid that reached halfway down her back. Thanks to the low neckline of the dress the golden necklace she wore glimmered in the moon light.

Trunks turned to look as the other door opened and nearly choked as he saw Morgan. His face burned suddenly and his eyes turned away as soon as he realized he was staring. /She's.../ He swallowed suddenly, his mind at a loss for words. /Damn she's beautiful./ His mind couldn't seem to think straight anymore. "Hello." he managed.

"Hi." she said meekly.

Trunks heard James shut his door and the engine roar to life. "Um... where are we going?"

James looked back at them. "Maria's"

/Maria's!/ Morgan's mind cried in shock. Maria's was the most expensive restaurant in town with best food on the planet. /No wonder Halley made me wear this./

For the first few minutes of the ride neither of them could say anything. Trunks took a quick glance at Morgan before turning to look straight ahead again. /I feel a kid on his first date... well, this is my first date. And according to Gloria I am still a kid./ She'd explained to him, after a short discussion that had let her figure it out, that the years of her Earth were eighteen months long. Fifty percent longer than on his world. Which also meant he would be eighteen here. She'd also discovered that Sai-jins seemed to have the same aging rate as the Humans of the universe he was currently in. So despite being twenty seven according to his calendar his body was not much older than eighteen. (The Human DNA in him caused him to age a bit faster than a normal Sai-jin though.) The same would be true for Morgan. On his world she'd be twenty-seven but here she was eighteen. Or like Gloria. The lawyer said she felt ancient after figuring out that on Trunks's Earth she'd be forty-four.

Those thoughts having gone through his head he suddenly realized something he'd not thought of before. He wasn't staying on this world. He would be leaving in a year once the Dragonballs were restored and he could make his wish. So this couldn't work... He looked over at her again wishing he'd not come but at the same time being happy he had. "Um... I should tell you something." he said nervously.

She looked over at him feeling as though her cheeks were on fire. "Yes?"

"Um... I'm not going to be here for too long. I'm going to be leaving in a year."

She looked at him in silence for a moment, her heart falling some. He'd be leaving in a year. In a year he'd be gone. It just kept playing over and over in her mind until the car came to a slow stop and her door swung open. At the sight of the beautiful building of Maria's she forgot about it and got out of the car. Trunks followed suit and noticed the eyes watching the two of them.

"They're either staring at your hair, it's not exactly a normal color you know, or they recognize you from TV." she whispered in his ear. A moment later they were sitting at a table ordering their food.

**Kahn's Base**

"You wont get away with this..." Kahn breathed raggedly as he struggled against the ropes that bound his wrists.

Omega laughed. "You're kidding me right? What could possibly stop me? Certainly not you or any of the other pathetic Humans out there. And I've been through all the computers, you don't have any other bases or projects out there either. Face it, there's nothing on this planet that could stand up to me, or any of you're other creations for that matter."

Kahn struggled against his bonds. He knew Omega was right, he knew there was no one out there who could save them, save the Earth. Maybe the Zanamar's had something with enough power but they'd not know what had happened until after the people were all dead. He looked up as the door opened and saw an Android Zero unit enter the room.

"Ah, you're back." Omega said grinning. "So tell me, what did you find?"

"We're only a hundred miles from Blue River City, the second largest on the planet. The capital is on the other side of the world. W..."

"That's perfect!" Omega said happily.

"Sir, there's more." the Zero said.

"Yes?"

"A power, it was erratic but there. Nothing too powerful. However, something killed several Saibairians and Gremlins today."

Omega looked at him. There shouldn't be anything that could kill a Gremlin. Maybe a weakling Saibairian, some of them were no stronger than normal Humans, but not a Gremlin. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, the Humans showed it on their news programs multiple times tonight. The creature had a golden aura and..."

Omega brought his hand up quickly silencing the Android. This was impossible! /Get a hold of yourself!/ he scolded himself mentally. "Did you track this erratic reading?"

"Of course."

"Good, good. Get nine other Zero's, a few Saibairians, Gremlins, and find Adam. Lead him out to this power and deal with it, understood?"

"Orders understood and accepted." The android turned and departed. Omega watched the monitors as the machine collected nine other units and then located Adam. A moment later they were departing the base.

Kahn had listened to the conversation in silence for a moment wondering what was happening. Then a thought came to him and he smiled. A moment later he began laughing and Omega whirled on him. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"David." he said still laughing. "The bastard did it! I don't believe it! The bastard did it!"

"David? David who? What the hell did he do? You know something Kahn!"

"Look it up yourself." Kahn spat with a renewed sense of hope and still smiling.

Omega decided to do just that. He plopped down into a chair and accessed the base computer. A moment later he was looking at the employee file of one David Summers, former head of Genetics and Robotics R&D. The man had designed the Zero Units on his own and developed the Adaptation Gene that gave Orion and Sheba the possibility of eventually transforming and enabled him to. "God Damn it!" he cried reading the last couple lines of the file. 'Subject David Summers, missing. Presumed Traitor, all back-ups of his works have been stolen. It is possible he's begun his own private project. Known to disapprove of the Bio-Warrior project. Suspected member of the terrorist organization that destroyed our last base.'

Behind Omega Kahn was still laughing lightly. "Damn it!" the Biodroid screamed again punching a fist through the computer. He'd not expected a private, illegal project. This David was smart and he had all the research that had created every unit up to Biodroid Five. In fact, Biodroid Five, a.k.a. Orion, had been his last project. Omega sat at the terminal a moment longer contemplating that, and the actions Orion had taken over the years. "Damn it!" he shouted getting up. "Nine chances out of ten this David designed Orion as a contingencey against this problem... I have to check into that."

He turned and looked up at the ceiling. "Location Tracking Systems Access!" he demanded. There was a faint beep. "Locate Orion!"

"Identification unknown..."

"Biodroid Five! Locate Biodroid Five!"

"Location unknown, Biodroid Five is not present."

"DAMN IT!" Omega's last outburst nearly destroyed the room he was in as he tried to keep his power in check.

**Maria's**

Trunks was making a conscious effort not to eat like a Sai-jin. So far, so good. He took a bite of his Veal Parmesan and chewed on it slowly. /I've got eat this slow more often, this tastes great! I've never noticed before... of course, when mom's cooking maybe I shouldn't.../ He smiled lightly at that which made Morgan smile too.

"Food's great." she said not sure of what else to say.

"Yeah." Trunks said nodding and taking another bite. "So, I was wondering..." He looked up from his plate at her and saw her staring past him with a look of fear on her face. Trunks turned to look and saw a Saibairian standing in the doorway. He saw a few shadows move and more of them came into view. Slowly they entered the building, no one else seemed to notice them.

He placed his hand on Morgan's and she squeezed it tightly. "It's going to be okay." he turned and whispered to her. Then he turned back and saw that a few Gremlins had entered too. Then he got a real shock. One by one ten people entered, all looking exactly like the other. They were of average build had dark black skin, pitch black hair, and glowing red eyes. Trunks stood slowly as the others in the room finally noticed the new arrivals as the last of them entered. He had tan skin, blue eyes, and red hair. If it weren't for the fact that he didn't have a KI signature he'd easily be mistaken as Human. "Androids." Trunks hissed under his breath.

"We're here," Adam began. "Looking for the guy from the mall." He looked around the room and saw Trunks standing up. "You? No, I think not. Wrong hair and eye color my friend. Besides, you're far to weak. Now sit back down before I kill you."

Trunks growled as he took a step forward. "I've had my fill of Androids." he stated coldly. Morgan reached for his hand but he slipped out of her reach as she watched him worriedly.

Adam's eyebrows arched. "Oh? And how do you know I'm an Android?"

Trunks smirked. "The lack of a KI signature is a rather obvious clue. I should know, I had to put up with two of your foul kind for years." He cracked his neck as he continued to walk forward. "I don't know how strong you are exactly but I don't think you can beat me."

"Oh really? I am one of two Android Seven units, my name is Adam. My sister and I are the two strongest Androids ever built by Alex Kahn."

Trunks cocked his head to one side as he continued to try and gauge Adam's power. It wasn't easy when you couldn't sense anything. "Now I'm wondering if your stronger than what Dr. Gero designed. If you hope to beat me you had better be because I'm stronger than everything he ever created."

Adam didn't know what he was talking about and didn't care anymore. "Saibairians, Gremlins, destroy him!"

As the creatures lunged at him Trunks quickly gauged their powers. None of them were anywhere near a danger to him, even in his base form. He lanced out with four punches and six kicks faster than anyone but the Zeros and Adam could see. With that the five Saibairians and Gremlins were all dead. Trunks turned and braced himself to fight the others and readied to transform if he needed.

He suddenly felt a power spike behind him and spun to block the incoming attack. However he had no need to as a stream of white light cut through the attack destroying it. Trunks turned to look at who had just arrived. The young man had tan skin, light blue eyes, and an orange Mohawk.

"Orion!" Adam cried seeing the Biodroid. "You... you're a traitor! How could you! How could you betray us for these... wretched Humans!?"

"These Humans have every right to live that we have. Even more since they were here first."

**Duro's Universe, H.F.I.L.**

Vegeta glared at the shimmering image. "I can't believe the Kai's are letting him do this alone!" he shouted looking at the eleven Androids in the room and the new arrival who at least seemed to be on his side. He'd dispatched the little freaks without any trouble but if these Androids were anything like the two he despised. A sudden roar erupted from deep within Vegeta as he ascended to the second level. The inhabitants of the H.F.I.L. turned and watched in shock as a stream of golden energy tore free of the main building and surged into the air.

"The idiot's going to slam into the clouds." Cell said smirking as he caught sight of Vegeta in the energy stream. However Vegeta never hit the clouds. The massive amount of energy swirling about him and ahead of him tore open the golden clouds that served as barrier between Otherworld and the H.F.I.L. below it. A second later Vegeta passed through the opening and it closed up behind him. The Sai-jin prince soared higher and higher but knew it would take years to fly to the Grand Kai's planet which he could now sense so clearly far above him.

There was nothing but empty void around him and he pushed on more speed. "Kakkarotto!" he screamed at the top of his lungs after a minute of flying. "Damn you Kakkarotto, quit stuffing your face and come get me! Kakkarotto!"

Up on the Grand Kai's planet Goku put down the chicken leg he'd been eating. "Did you guys hear that?" Goku asked looking around.

"Hear what, Goku?" Krillin asked.

"I don't..." he stopped as the voice reached him again. "Oh, hey!" he cried putting his fingers to his forehead. Suddenly Goku vanished. Everyone waited for him to come back but a minute passed, and then two. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Goku reappeared, Vegeta at his side. Everyone's eyes bugged out at sight of the Sai-jin prince.

"V-Veg-Vegeta!" Krillin stuttered.

Goku grinned. "Look who broke out of the H.F.I.L.!"

**Kai dimension, Supreme Kai's Planet**

"Hmm... well would you look at that." Duro said grinning. "He kept his cool longer than I'd expected him to."

"Who?" Grova asked.

"Vegeta, the Sai-jin prince. He didn't have what you would call a clean record when he died. However he'd straightened out, even died defending the Earth. I gave him a hundred year sentence in the H.F.I.L. before he could be admitted into the Otherworld and come to my planet. Seems he finally decided to leave under his own power."

"What? How's that possible?" Kibeto asked looking over at Duro. Only the Supreme Kai possessed the kind of power needed to actually tear open the cloud barriers between the H.F.I.L.s and Otherworlds of each Universe.

"Sheer force." Shin replied. "I was expecting this as well. No matter, we'll let him slide for now."

Duro nodded. "My thoughts exactly." he said. "I can understand his anger in this matter. He thinks we should be doing more, he thinks we should have stepped in when Earth was being attacked by the Androids."

Shin merely nodded gently. /I had thought of doing that Vegeta, but the matter was still a mortal one. None of the Androids, not even my estimate of Cell's final and full power, posed a threat to the Universe. I doubt even Cell in his final form and at full power could have hurt Pikkon. Until Goku and his friends came along Pikkon was the single strongest mortal in any universe... I gauged threats by his power. If they were stronger than him then I would have stepped in./ He shook his head sadly as he remembered his daily checks on Duro's Earth to see if the Androids had been destroyed yet. He'd wanted to do something to help them but... his own rules forbade it. And being the Supreme Kai he, more than any of the others, had to abide by the rules.

As the battle they'd been watching came to a close Duro noticed some interesting events on his own planet. "Hmmm.. you guys may be interested in this." he said with a knowing grin.

**Next Chapter**

Trunks and Orion do battle against Adam and the Android Zero units and Morgan's got some questions for Trunks. To kill time on the Grand Kai's planet the others do some 'training' just incase Trunks needs their help. Omega starts losing his temper and has the construction of Android Twelve stepped up as well as sending Eve out to track down David.

Trunks: Hey, what happened in my fight?

Me: You'll just have to wait until the next chapter, I will cover it, just wanted to leave that little bit from Shin's planet.

Trunks: Aw, come on! This is my story, I should know what's going to happen!

Me: **Glares at Trunks**. Don't make me cook.

Trunks: **Pales**. N-never mind... /He's a worse cook than my mother./


	6. The power of a Saijin

Chapter five - The power of a Sai-jin

The one called Orion turned to face Trunks. "Thought you could use a little help." he said grinning. "I'm a lot stronger than Adam or these Zero's."

Trunks smiled. "So am I." There was a brilliant flash of gold as he transformed into a Super Sai-jin. He turned from Orion to catch a glimpse of Morgan. He gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to face Adam. "Now, I'm going to give you one chance to leave this city for good." he said calmly.

"I'm not afraid of any Human!" Adam shouted jumping in at Trunks at high speeds. As he tore through the air he caused massive shockwaves to ripple through the restaurant flipping over several tables. He cocked back a fist and swung with all his force. Trunks merely raised the index finger of his right hand and stopped Adam's punch dead in it's tracks.

"Sorry." he whispered into the Android's ear. "But I'm not Human, I'm a Sai-jin." Adam started to pull back so he could launch another attack but Trunks's fist slammed into his face sending him crashing out through the doors of the restaurant where he came to a rest in the street. Trunks walked slowly out to the street where Adam was just getting up. "Back where I come from there aren't any more Androids. I destroyed them all seven years ago. I think it's about time I do the same here."

Adam finally managed to get to his feet, a thick black liquid seeping from his nose. "What the hell are you!" he cried.

"I told you, I'm a Sai-jin." He vanished to reappear a second later, his fist buried in Adam's stomach. "Well, actually, I'm a Super Sai-jin." he said in his ear. Adam stumbled back a few steps still glaring at Trunks. The Sai-jin shook his head slowly. "I'll give you one last chance to leave here." he said calmly.

Adam responded by thrusting his right arm forward and blasting all his energy at Trunks. The red and white stream of energy tore over Trunks's body and head for a moment before the Android ran dry. When the attack faded away it revealed Trunks still standing there with only a few tears in his tux. He raised his right arm and pointed his open palm at Adam. The Android's eyes went wide as the golden energy surged forth and engulfed him. A moment later nothing remained of the Android.

With Adam defeated, Trunks turned to look behind him. Several spectators shrunk away from him but Morgan came running out of the building and right into his arms where she broke down leaning against his chest. He held her tight as Orion emerged from the building as well. "You're stronger than I expected." Orion said with a nod. "The others have been destroyed as well. I think it would be best if we left now." he said glancing around.

Trunks wasn't to sure of him yet, and wasn't sure what to do with the still crying Morgan. After a moment of thought he figured Gloria would be able to calm the girl and that he could trust Orion. He nodded, powered down out of Super Sai-jin, and lifted into the air still holding on to Morgan. The girl clung to him tightly as they sped through the air, Orion following behind him.

**Duro's Planet**

"Yeah! Alright Trunks!" Gohan cheered from where he stood. Vegeta just grinned.

"You know, we should be training." Goku said. "Just incase we need to go help him we should be ready."

Vegeta turned to look at Goku. "You know Kakkarotto, I never did get my re-match while we were still alive and I've yet to find an opponent who I could test the limits of my Super Sai-jin powers on."

Krillin whistled from the side-lines and moved away from the two Sai-jins. "Yo everyone!" he called out to the crowd. "You thought Gohan and Goku's spars were dangerous to be near? I suggest everyone gives these two some room!"

Vegeta smirked as the gathered crowd did as the short man suggested. "So Kakkarotto, what do you say?"

"Sure Vegeta, I want to see just how far you've come." Goku said grinning. "I can't wait."

/That's just like Dad./ Gohan thought ginning. /Always ready for a challenge even if he's not sure how strong his opponent is./

You're right about that. Came Piccolo's voice inside Gohan's head. But I don't think Vegeta's going to be able to handle Goku, not with the power he's gained.

I Don't know about that. Was Gohan's mental reply. You know how Vegeta gets, you saw the way he trained before Dad got back from Namek.

Piccolo grunted. You've got a point, though I'm not sure if I want to see Vegeta stronger than Goku. He grinned over at Gohan and the half Sai-jin returned it. They both knew this would be a very good match indeed.

Suddenly Pikkon stepped up beside Goku. "Mind if I go first?" he asked. "It'll be nice to have a new sparring partner who can keep up."

Vegeta diverted his attention to Pikkon now. Still, he noticed the look on Goku's face. /He seems as excited about this idea as he was with fighting me himself. This guy must be good.../ "It's fine by me, but Goku's next."

Pikkon moved out from the Grand Kai's palace and Vegeta followed. The other inhabitants stayed a few yards back of where Goku and the others stood to watch. Pikkon adjusted his weighted clothing as he gauged Vegeta's current power, a skill he'd learned from Goku and his friends. They seemed fairly even at the moment but he could tell Vegeta wasn't at his full power just yet.

Pikkon slid into a fighting stance as Vegeta did the same. There was a flash of purple as Vegeta took to the offensive. There was a crack as Pikkon's arm came up and blocked the blow. They continued to trade blows as they lifted into the air. A moment later they pulled apart and surged in at each other again. Each swung their right fists and each fist was caught by the other's left hand.

Energy danced around them and arced between them as they struggled for control. "You're pretty good." Vegeta said licking his lips. "But I expected better out of someone Goku seems to admire. Though his tastes never were the greatest." Vegeta smirked as he pulled back his head. Suddenly it surged forward and in a flash of gold light he transformed into a Super Sai-jin just as his head smacked into Pikkon's. The long dead warrior went careening backwards several hundred yards before flipping over and landing with a hard thud.

"Straight to the fun eh?" Pikkon said grinning. This put Vegeta back on edge and made him a bit more cautious again. For someone so out classed in power Pikkon didn't seem all that worried. Suddenly the green warrior began to remove his head gear and robes.

"Weights!" Vegeta cried in surprise. "You were putting out that much power and you were wearing weights!" Vegeta glanced over to Goku and saw the glimmer in the Sai-jins eyes. That glimmer told him that his fight was far from over with this dead alien. A moment later the weights, all wrapped up in a nice neat bundle, crashed at Vegeta's feet. The Super Sai-jin bent down to pick them up and struggled slightly in lifting them. It took a few seconds but he picked them up with relative ease after powering up a little further. "Very impressive." Vegeta said holding them a moment longer, then he pitched them to the side. "Alright, round two!"

Two streams of energy, one golden and the other a shimmering blue, surged at each other across Duro's planet. There were several thunderous crashes as the two clashed while passing. And then they were past each other and turning around for another pass. This time they met head on in a massive explosion of energy. Vegeta crashed a hard right hook into Pikkon's face which sent the warrior spinning. Pikkon used the momentum to throw a spinning kick into Vegeta's head which knocked the dead Sai-jin into the ground hard.

Vegeta stood, a little blood running down his lip. He charged in at Pikkon again but was blasted backward by a rush of energy as Pikkon lifted himself out of the ground. Vegeta did back flips through the air for a second before regaining his control. As he did he caught Pikkon going through a series of motions. Then he heard the alien call out. "Thunder Flash Attack!"

"Alright then!" he cried changing position and charging his own attack as the fire like energy surged toward him. Purple energy danced with-in Vegeta's hands as he quickly charged his attack. "Gallic Gun!" he cried releasing the purple energy. The two streams of energy collided head on only a few hundred feet from Vegeta. At first there was a stale mate as neither beam budged. However a shimmering blue aura flared up around Pikkon as he forced his power higher. "What! That's impossible!" Vegeta cried in shock as Pikkon's attack began to over power his own. The beam neared faster and faster and Vegeta dug down into his power. In a flash he transformed to the second level and the Gallic Gun tore through Pikkon's attack. There was an explosion as it slammed into Pikkon and sent him reeling backwards to come crashing down to the planet with a thud. He slid several yards further gouging out a trench in the rocks before finally coming to a rest.

**Supreme Kai's Planet**

The Kai's were all in shock at the display of power put out by both Pikkon and Vegeta. Both warriors were stronger than all the gathered Grand Kai's. "Pikkon was my strongest warrior for over three hundred years." Duro explained. "And until Goku came along, the strongest mortal period. Now that honor goes to Goku."

Rain shook her head. "They had to have incredible powers at birth..." she whispered.

Duro smiled. "Nope. The Sai-jins had these nifty things called scouters that measured powers. To give you a quick idea the average human power is about five. I'd say I'm around about two hundred million or so. Anyway, Goku only had a power of two when he was born. Vegeta, on the other hand, was at about two thousand."

"You're saying they've come this far along? How long have they been dead?" Ragar asked.

"A little over twenty five years." Duro said with a grin. The other's stared at him in shock.

**Gloria's Mansion**

Trunks landed softly and silently on the dark front porch of Gloria's mansion and slowly set Morgan down on her feet. He heard Orion touch down behind him. Morgan looked up at him nervous. "W-what just happened back there?" she asked still choking back sobs.

"I'll explain once we're inside okay?" Trunks said gently. She nodded as Trunks turned to look back at Orion. "Are you coming in as well?"

"I've no where else to go." he replied.

Trunks nodded and opened the front door. James was already standing there waiting. "I just heard about what happened on the news, I'm so sorry your date was crashed."

"It's okay." Trunks said leading Morgan in. "We'll just have to reschedule. Where's Gloria?"

"Back with Herman in the lab. They're working on the Serum, seems they've finally gotten the right mixture and they're in the process of producing it now."

Trunks nodded and lead both of his companions through the halls to where the lab was. As the door opened Gloria and Herman turned to look. "Morgan?" Gloria said in shock at seeing the girl.

"We were tracked somehow." Trunks explained. "I dealt with it, with some help from Orion here."

"Hello Gloria. It's been a while." Orion said with a bow.

"Biodroid Five?" She was shocked to see him again. Especially outside of Kahn's base. "So it's true then, Nine has control?"

Trunks glanced back at him. /Biodroid? And she knows him? I'll have to ask about that.../

"He prefers Omega now, but yes. Six and I have also taken on names. I'm Orion now and she's Sheba."

"Where is she?"

"Still at the base I'm afraid. She's not sure yet if she wants to help me or Omega. You know she got the worst treatment after she was created. They kept trying to activate her Adaptation Gene. Never did pull it off with her but they did succeed with Omega. That's probably what's made him like he is."

"You still haven't explained what's going on!" Morgan pleaded.

Trunks sat her down on a chair and then looked over at Orion. "You should hear this as well." He took a deep breath and explained to them both who he was, where he was from, how he had gotten there, and what was going on.

Morgan just stared at him in shock for several minutes. "An... alien?"

"Half." Trunks said with a light nod.

Morgan's mind was having trouble grasping that concept at the moment. She'd only ever heard of one alien race, the Zanamar. But those things were man shaped bugs, they didn't look the least Human. She managed at last, "At my... my party..."

Trunks nodded. "I'd just arrived here, felt some power's fading. When I got there your attackers were gone and you were the... only one still alive."

Orion stepped forward. "I can understand how she feels, but we have bigger problems. Omega's going to come after us, both. Plus he's building something he calls Android Twelve, it's a remote operated Android of some kind that will be stronger than everyone except him. It's got some features that he wont let anyone know about too... I don't like it."

"You know where Khan's base is right?" Trunks asked standing up from where he'd knelt beside Morgan.

"I do."

Trunks smirked. "Good. We hit him first then. Hard. First thing tomorrow."

"I can't let you do that." Gloria said shaking her head. "You said yourself that Omega's stronger than you are. You're not going after him until I've finished this Serum."

"We don't even know if it'll work. Besides, there's a chance I can break through to the next level on my own..."

Gloria shook her head. "It's too risky. Please, just wait a few more days until it's ready. If anything happens you can handle it. Okay?"

Trunks sighed as he glanced at Morgan again. He could see the fear in her eyes, not for her, but for him. It was then he realized that he and her friend were all the girl had left. /Kind of like mom. Chi-Chi and I are all she has.../ "Alright, I'll wait a few days. But no longer than a week. Deal?"

Gloria nodded. "Deal."

**Duro's Planet**

Goku and Vegeta were now staring each other down, the former having ascended to the second level as well to keep up with Vegeta. Everyone was watching in awe as the two rivals sized each other up. Their power was unbelievable. "So Kakkarotto, you ready to get the death beaten out of you?"

Goku grinned. "You've picked up a sense of humor I see." He tilted his neck slightly and it popped. Suddenly the warriors vanished. Flashes of light lit up the sky as thunderous cracks echoed across the planet. None present were able to watch the colossal battle completely, except for Pikkon. The warrior did his best to give a play-by-play of the raging match which was almost to fast for him to see. The warriors on Duro's planet weren't the only ones unable to view the spectacular fight. The gathered Grand Kai's were also at a loss for the unfolding events. Only the Supreme Kai was able to view the battle with ease.

Vegeta launched a round house at Goku's head which connected with a thunderous crack. Goku spun out of control for a moment before vanishing as a fist passed through the space he'd been in. He re-appeared above Vegeta and brought his fists down atop the other Sai-jin's head sending him careening toward the ground. Inches from impact Vegeta launched back into the air where the two started trading blows again. "This is what I've waited for!" Vegeta cried launching another hard right at Goku's head. "Just you and me, an entire planet to fight on, this is it! This is our battle Kakkarotto!"

"Oh boy..." Krillin said watching the flashes of light in the sky. "I think the spar's over people, Vegeta's pride just kick in!"

Gohan nodded. Vegeta had never gotten his rematch in the living world and it looked like he was after it now. These two were liable to cause some damage to the Grand Kai's planet before they were finished. /Unless dad takes it up to the next level... but knowing him, he wont./

"You've gotten a lot stronger Vegeta." Goku said blocking a kick and launching his own.

"More than you know!" cried Vegeta firing a volley of KI blasts as he pulled away from Goku. Vegeta's body shimmered a moment before two Vegeta's suddenly launched at Goku, one to the right and the other to the left. Goku looked around at the two trying to figure out which was real, or if both were. He threw a punch at the left Vegeta which passed right through him. Quickly he turned to block the other but it vanished as well and Vegeta's foot slammed into the back of Goku's head knocking the Sai-jin into the ground.

Goku quickly flipped back up onto his feet cupping his hands at his side. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meeeeeeeeeee!" Vegeta floated up to a higher point and spread his arms apart as he began to gather energy into his own attack. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meeeeeeeeeeeeee! HAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku thrust his arms upward firing the brilliant blue energy wave.

Vegeta thrust his arms out and down. "Final Flash!" The two attacks met mid-way and instantly hit a stand-off over the trembling planet. Both Sai-jins pushed their powers to the max but the beams refused to budge a moment longer. And then the Kamehameha began to push back against Vegeta's Final Flash. "Oh no you don't Kakkarotto!" Vegeta cried down. "I'm not losing to you again! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" His aura flashed and flared brilliantly completely engulfing him. The entire planet began to shake violently now as Vegeta's power began to push higher and higher. The Final Flash grew larger in size and began to push back against Goku's Kamehameha.

There was one last scream from Vegeta as the energy around him exploded outward ripping a crater into the ground a hundred yards below him. The Final Flash tore forward shredding through the Kamehameha like it was only paper. Goku's eyes widened in shock and he braced himself for the coming hit. The golden stream of energy slammed into the planet with a thunderous crack and massive explosion which knocked everyone off their feet.

Through the dust and debris Gohan could see Vegeta floating high in the air. Long golden hair flowing down his back and a smug grin on his face. /No way! Vegeta's ascended to the third level too!/ As he began pulling himself to his feet the dust cloud around his father began to swirl around like a tornado. Golden light began to seep through the dust as Goku's screams began to carry across the planet. Vegeta looked on with a frown as a sudden explosion of golden light shattered the dust from around Goku who looked up at Vegeta, hairless eyebrows furrowed and long golden hair hanging behind him.

The two Sai-jins stared each other down a moment longer before vanishing from the sight of everyone, including the Supreme Kai. The spectators watched on as one thunderous crash rang out after another and flashes of brilliant gold dotted the sky. Each crushing blow sent shockwaves toward the planet shaking it and throwing debris everywhere. "No!" Vegeta cried blocking another blow from Goku. "I wont lose!" he roared. His aura flared for an instant and he charged in at Goku again. A hard right hook slammed across the other Sai-jins face.

Vegeta went to swing again but a sudden knee to the stomach doubled him over. Vegeta grunted and backhanded Goku away a good distance before floating backwards and up higher. "Damn you Kakkarotto! You're still stronger than me! That dosen't matter, I'll win this fight anyway, even if I have to take out this entire planet to do IT!!" He thrust his right arm out and down at where Goku floated. Golden energy charged into his palm quickly and a ball began to form.

"Vegeta! What are you doing!" Goku cried up to him as he felt the attack building.

"Winning!" he cried. "Big Bang Attack!" The golden orb of energy surged at Goku who held up his hands to block it. He caught the attack and struggled to hold it off as he built energy in his hands to push the attack away. "No you don't Kakkarotto! Not this time, this time I win!" He raised his hands up over his head and charged another, smaller, orb of energy. In a flash he fired the beam of golden light at the Big Bang attack pushing it down harder on Goku and driving the Sai-jin down into Duro's planet.

**Supreme Kai's Planet**

"This is... impossible!" Rain said in shock as she watched the power struggle on Duro's planet. "Their powers are..."

"It's mind boggling. I know." Kibeto said watching as well. "This Vegeta, he seems pretty hot headed."

Duro nodded. "Indeed. He's a very prideful man. He was the last official Sai-jin Prince and was always told while growing up that he held the greatest potential of his people. Goku surpassed him years ago and since then... he's been set on reclaiming his title as the strongest Sai-jin. His pride demands it." Duro sighed. "But at this rate, they'll destroy my entire planet..."

"Don't worry about it too much." Shin said watching. "If it goes that far I'll step in. They are both dead and in Otherworld so my powers have jurisdiction."

Grova shook her head in awe. "These mortals are amazing. How is this even possible? How could a mortal ever get this powerful, especially in such a short time?"

"The Sai-jins are a unique race." Shin replied. "They were born a warrior race and as the centuries passed they continued to grow stronger. However, their power is not entirely natural. Another race lived on the Sai-jin planet at the time, the Tuffles. They experimented on the Sai-jins. You see, the Tuffles weren't powerful warriors, in fact, they were weaker than the Humans. They wanted to learn the secret of the Sai-jins powers to defend themselves.

"In the process, however, they modified the Sai-jins DNA with experimental formulas to try and see if they were safe for Tuffles to use. They were trying to make themselves strong like the Sai-jins. Doing these tests lead to unexpected results. The Sai-jins DNA mutated further than expected. It was then that the first 'Super Sai-jin' came into existence inside one of the Tuffles moon based labs. That Sai-jin was still very primitive and was unable to control his power thus he destroyed the entire moon leaving only the one.

"After a couple more years the Tuffles believed they had the perfect formula and implemented it. This mutated the Sai-jins into what they are today. They're bodies are designed to constantly adapt and change to meet any challenge. The Tuffles had planed to use them as super soldiers after abandoning the plan to mutate themselves. Unfortunately for them the Sai-jins aren't so easily enslaved. A number of tyrants have learned that the hard way."

Shin watched as Vegeta's Big Bang Attack bulged to incredible size. "I think that's quite enough of that." he said softly closing his eyes.

**Duro's Planet**

/He's a lot stronger than I expected./ Goku thought still trying to hold back Vegeta's attack. He'd been able to lift himself off the planet for a moment but had since been driven back down again. /I can't let Vegeta's attack go off here, it'll destroy the Grand Kai's entire planet.../ Suddenly he felt all his power fading away. /What the... what's happening! This isn't good, not now!/

The others watched in awe as Vegeta's attack suddenly began to vanish, much to the angry Sai-jins frustration. "What the hell!" he cried. Suddenly he couldn't keep himself in the air any longer and dropped to the ground. Both Sai-jins were panting heavily as their auras flickered and then faded as they reverted back to normal. "What happened to my energy? I... hadn't... used up... that much."

"I happened." came a soft and gentle reply. "I couldn't very well let you destroy Duro's planet, now could I?"

"What! Who are you?" Vegeta cried turning to look at the source of the voice.

A short purplish man with a Mohawk bowed lightly. "Hello, Prince Vegeta. My name is Shin. I am the Supreme Kai." Everyone stared at him in silence for a moment. Suddenly, Vegeta stood and lunged at him but he froze in mid air. "You have no reason to be upset..."

"I had him!" Vegeta cried. "I finally had him and you..."

"Ended the fight. Yes, I know that. I also know that you had already won. Despite his best efforts, and the fact that he is indeed stronger than you, Goku had no way of stopping your attack."

Vegeta looked over to Goku who was grinning and who simply shrugged. "I was getting kind of worried there..."

Vegeta was suddenly able to move again and he touched down to the ground once more. He seemed content enough with that. The battle may not have finished but according to both the Supreme Kai and Kakkarotto he would have won anyway. That was enough for him, for now.

**Khan's Base**

Omega threw the computer monitor across the room into the distant wall where it shattered and exploded. The Biodroid was not a happy person, the tracking signals of the Zeros and of Adam had blanked out a moment ago. "Eve!" he cried turning around.

"Yes sir?"

"I want Android 12 finished as quickly as possible, tell the workers they aren't to take another break until it's done! And I want you to find this David and bring him to me!" Eve nodded and quickly went about her business. Omega turned and looked over the base not really taking in the sights but thinking about the problems he was having. "I will gain control of this world and this galaxy, and I will kill anyone who gets in my way." he said darkly.

**Next Chapter**

Trunks learns of Gloria's connection to Orion and the half Sai-jin tells Morgan about his world and life. Eve causes some havoc in her search for David while Sheba begins to wonder who she should follow, Orion or Omega. And, at last, the Serum has been completed.

Trunks: So things are starting to come together at last... but I've been wondering on how safe this Serum is...

Me: Don't worry about it, I've got it covered.

Trunks: Good, now you just need to update faster.

Me: _Summons Chi-Chi and Bulma with Frying pans_ Fast enough?


	7. Prepare for the final showdown!

Chapter six - Prepare for the final showdown!

Trunks let the cool breeze blow over him as he relaxed. He was laying in Gloria's front yard staring at the clouds as they drifted by overhead. The previous nights activities didn't want to leave his mind but he didn't really want to think about the fight, or the one that was still over the horizon. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. /Gohan... I could really use your help right now. You always knew what to do, how to best handle a situation. I'm not sure I can win this battle... but this world is counting on me. I'm all they have to defend them, if I fail.../

He did his best to push those thoughts from his mind. He wouldn't lose, not here, not now. He'd come too far in his life to die now. That's the Trunks I know. came a gentle and familiar voice.

"G... Gohan?!" Trunks cried sitting up quickly and looking around him.

_"I'm not there, heck, I'm not even in that universe. The Supreme Kai is letting me talk to you right now..."_

"So... I'm not going insane?" he asked.

Gohan laughed. _"Not yet little bro. Wait, can I even call you that anymore? You're technically older than me now."_ he laughed again. _"We just wanted you to know you're not alone. Everyone's rooting for you up here. Don't worry so much, I know you can do this."_

"Thanks Gohan... I'm glad one of us does."

_"Humph."_ came a grunt that had become rather familiar to him during the time he'd spent in the past.

"Father?"

_"Of course it's me! These blasted Kai's are worthless! Look, trust Kakkarotto's brat, for once he's right. You're a Sai-jin, these creatures won't stand a chance!"_

Trunks smiled. As he felt a small KI nearing him Gohan came back again. _"We'll try and talk to you again later. Take care Trunks."_

The Sai-jin nodded slowly, his spirits lifted thanks to the short conversation. But then, he suspected that had been their idea. He glanced back as the KI he'd sensed reached him. It was Gloria. "Hey."

"You okay? I heard you yell something a moment ago..."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." he said. "Just... got a small surprise is all." He turned around and laid back down in the grass. "So, you haven't told me how you know Orion yet."

Gloria shook her head and took a seat on the ground as well. "I... I'm a friend of David's. He worked on the Bio Warrior project in it's early days. Orion was his last project, the last creation he developed for Khan's project. Back then I was making more use of my psychiatric degree and was the working psychiatrist for the more intelligent Bio Warriors the project created. I don't know about anyone after Orion but he's the most sane and stable of those I met."

Trunks snorted. "Great. Not only are they powerful but they're deranged too?"

"You don't know what Khan put them through. The Androids had it better than the Biodroids since they can't become stronger. But Orion, Sheba, and Omega... they were practically tortured as Khan tried to force them to 'evolve' or transform, whatever you want to call it." She shook her head sadly. "I feel sorry for them really, none of them asked to be what they are. They didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"That's why David left the project. He didn't agree with Khan's methods. At first we thought of making our own Bio Warriors but that would have taken to long. Then we got in touch with the Zanamar, they're the only aliens we've met so far, but they don't have anything with this kind of power. They were too afraid of what would happen if they ever lost control..."

Trunks looked to his left as he felt someone else approaching. A second later Morgan emerged from behind some bushes. Gloria gave her a quick glance and stood. "I'll leave you two alone." she said as she walked back toward the mansion. "I've got some work to do anyway."

Morgan smiled to her lightly before walking over to where Trunks laid. She stood over him for a moment before laying down in the grass beside him and resting her head on his shoulder. "How can you be so relaxed?" she asked softly. "From what I heard this Omega guy is really dangerous..."

Trunks remained silent for a moment as he wrapped an arm around her. "I'm kind of used to it actually." he said at last. She glanced up at him and saw a far away look in his eyes as he continued. "For the first fourteen years of my life I lived in fear of the Androids, not knowing when they'd strike, or if I'd live to see the next day, just like the rest of my world. Then Gohan started to train me and for the first time I'd had a sense of hope."

Morgan noticed the tear roll down his cheek as he closed his eyes. "And then they killed him, left him laying in the street in the pouring down rain. That was it, that was what made me transform, finding him laying there dead like that. The Androids made their way around the world over the next three years, never close enough to where I was for me to reach them before they moved on again... And then at last I was able to face them in Bridge Town. I nearly died because of it.

"That's why I went back in time. My mom wasn't sure if we could change our world but at least we could make one that wasn't ruined. I warned the others about the Androids and gave Goku the heart medicine before returning to my time for another three years. I fought the Androids once more during that time and lost again... so I went back again to try and help the others and find a way to defeat the Androids in my time.

"Only I found out that things had changed in the past. There were more Androids, they were all stronger than the ones I'd been fighting, and there was Cell." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Thanks to some special and intense training we did manage to defeat him, and I took out the Androids in my time as well as the Cell from my time.

"I guess... I just spent so much time fighting against the impossible that it doesn't have the same effect on me any more..." Trunks laid in silence as he remembered everything he'd been through. "This is just... one more threat."

Morgan couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He'd definitely not had an easy life. "Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me with you. When you go back to your world I mean."

"What?" He looked down at her in shock. "Why?"

She turned her gaze from him and up at the sky. "I've got nothing else here anymore. Only Halley... I can't stay here."

Trunks didn't have a chance to say anything as Orion landed beside him suddenly. "Sorry to interrupt but we have trouble."

"What is it?"

"Eve, Adam's sister. She's in Lakeside and causing a lot of trouble."

Trunks nodded and stood up. "Alright, let's go."

"Trunks!" Morgan called to him as he began to take off. He glanced back at her and saw the worry in her eyes. "Be careful, okay?"

"No sweat." he smiled waving. With that he and Orion sped off toward Lakeside.

**Khan's Base**

Sheba stood with her head resting against the glass window of the fourth floor office she was in. She stared out at the trees and birds as she wondered what she should do. Omega was right, the Humans hadn't exactly treated them like living beings but... was what he was doing any better? She understood his anger at them, she still had nightmares about the times she'd spent in 'The Chamber' that chilled her to her core.

She shivered as a shrill screech echoed up from the ground below. She glanced in that direction and saw Kong, one of Khan's animal experiments bouncing around in it's cage. Apparently he sensed something. She was about to move from the window when the massive Gorilla opened its mouth firing a stream of energy at the cage door and blasting it open. Kong bolted free screeching and roaring madly.

"That's all we are to them." came a voice from behind her. Sheba turned and saw Omega standing in the doorway. "To them we are nothing but animals to be experimented on. Don't forget that." he said leaving. She watched him go still unsure which side she was on.

**Lakeside**

Trunks scanned the horizon as the city of Lakeside came into view. /Finding an android when you can't sense the thing wont be easy.../ he thought. However, he was proven wrong by a sudden explosion within the city limits beneath the dark storm clouds. He and Orion glanced at each other and then sped up, Trunks transforming as he did.

A moment later the two landed inside the city about a block from Eve. Several large KI's were roaming about the city as well, obviously she'd brought some Saibairians and Gremlins with her. There were also several Zero's coming in and out of near-by buildings.

"Ah, Orion. And the mystery man." she said smiling. "I was hoping you'd show."

"You can't beat us." Orion sad coldly.

"You, no. I can't. But I know someone who can. As for Blondie over there, him I can handle."

"I wouldn't count on it." Trunks said walking forward. He glanced back at Orion. "Take care of the others, I'll handle her." Orion nodded and took off into the city tracking down KI's.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, and then watching Kong rip Orion limb from limb for killing my brother."

Trunks shook his head. "You've got the wrong man there. I was the one who fought Adam."

"You? Yeah right..." she started. However Trunks didn't let her finish. He charged in at her and landed a hard right to her face knocking her off and into a building. She exploded back into the street, an angry look on her face. "How the hell!" she cried. "No Human is that strong!"

Trunks cracked his neck. "I'm not Human. I'm a Sai-jin." He launched in to attack her again but stopped dead as a massive power hit his senses followed by an explosion farther inside the city.

Eve smirked. "And that would be Kong, right on schedule."

Trunks could do nothing but stare in the direction of the power for a moment. /That thing's unreal!/ Quickly he lifted into the air and took off to lend Orion a hand. A second later he reached them and froze again. This Kong was huge! It was a giant Gorilla over twenty feet tall with limbs the size of tree trunks. Orion was flying backward from it pitching energy blasts at the creature which simply shrugged them off.

Kong roared and fired a blast of red energy from its maw at Orion. The orange haired Biodroid's eyes widened in shock and he launched straight up into the air narrowly dodging the blast of energy as it tore down the street where it slammed into a car destroying it in a massive explosion. Trunks dove down through the sky toward Kong and spun around slamming his foot hard into the giant Gorilla's back.

Kong snarled and turned around backhanding Trunks across the street and into building. He slid a few feet before coming to a stop inches from a group of scared people, one of them holding on to a kid tightly. Standing up quickly he launched back out into the street and straight for Kong. Orion was already there darting in and around the massive creature. His blows were having far more effect than Trunks's had, of course, he was about twice the Super Sai-jins strength.

Trunks pulled to a stop in the air and clenched his fists, a deep roar working up from his stomach as his muscles began to bulge and his hair to stiffen and straighten. His aura flared larger and brighter until, at last, the power-up finished. Trunks muscles were massive in size as he flew in toward Kong. He cocked back his right fist and slammed it into the creature's forehead. Kong merely glared at him for a moment before bringing his fist down from above and slamming Trunks into the ground hard.

An energy blast slammed into Kong's back and the creature spun around to find Orion but there was no sign of him. Then another energy blast hit him in the back and he spun around again this time catching the Biodroid with a powerful backhand. Kong began to follow after him but stopped as an explosion of gold ripped open the street. Orion and Kong both turned to look as Trunks floated into the air, head and arms thrown back, a scream coming ripping from of his throat.

His hair began to stand completely vertical as a crackle of blue energy sparked about his aura. The massive bulge of muscles shrunk back down but they still remained heavily defined. With one last cry the transformation completed and Trunks touched down onto the ground again, head lowered. Slowly he looked up and across at Kong. Slowly he raised both of his arms above his head placing one palm against the back of his other hand. There was a spark of orange in front of his hands and then an orange KI ball formed. "Here's a gift from Gohan! Masenko ha!" He brought his arms down and thrust his hands forward firing the stream of orange and purple energy. The attack completely engulfed Kong as the creature roared in protest. A moment later, as the attack faded away, Kong was gone.

Trunks stood in place staring at the spot were Kong had been a moment ago, unmoving, unblinking. Eve had seen what had happened and had instantly taken off. Those still in the city had come out of hiding to look at what had happened. They'd formed a wide circle around Trunks who just stood there, arms at his sides, aura dancing about him, face turned toward the sky, and eyes closed.

Orion just stood and watched him as a crack of thunder bounced through the sky and a bolt of lightning danced overhead. The clouds opened up and the rain poured down upon the Sai-jin. Orion didn't know what to say, he could tell something was going through Trunks's mind but wasn't sure what. Suddenly his aura vanished and his hair dropped down flat against his head again and returned to it's normal color. Without a word he lifted into the air and sped off toward Gloria's once more.

**Gloria's Mansion**

It had been two days since the battle in Lakeside. It was all over the news, the Angel and the Demon clashing on the streets of Lakeside. There had been no other signs of Eve since then. The day before David had arrived at the Mansion and spent a few hours talking to Orion while Trunks talked told Morgan more about his world. She'd already convinced him to take her with him. Even Orion was thinking about going with him.

Trunks opened the door to Gloria's lab and poked his head inside. "James said you wanted to talk to me?"

Gloria looked up from her computer and smiled. "Yeah, it's ready. Herman and I just finished the Serum about an hour ago. We included that Senzu Bean you gave us so it has healing properties as well." she sighed. "I'm not entirely sure it's all that safe though, so only use it if it's absolutely necessary, okay?" She handed him a capsule with the letter S written on it in black marker.

He took the capsule and slipped it into a pocket. "I will." he turned around to leave again. "It's time to finally end this. I'll see you later."

"Trunks." she started as he began to leave. "Don't go without telling Morgan. She's worried enough as it is..." He nodded and disappeared down the hall.

**Next Chapter**

It's finally time to take the fight to Omega! Unfortunately our 'dynamic duo' don't do so good :( and Trunks gains some first hand experience in the workings of 'The Chamber'. Android Twelve makes it's grand appearance. Sheba, for better or worse, makes her decision and chooses a side. And Omega pisses off Orion which proves to be a bad move.

Trunks: Finally, I get to meet Omega, but first hand experience in the workings of 'The Chamber'? I don't think I like the sound of that.

Me: That's good to know, you shouldn't like the sound of it. It's not very pleasant.

Trunks: _Gulps_


	8. Failure and Rage

Chapter Seven - Failure and Rage

As Trunks knocked on Morgan's door a few times he knew Orion would be glad to end this at last, he'd been worried about Sheba the last few days. He waited a moment but didn't get a response. He knocked again, harder and louder, but still nothing. "Morgan!?" he called. Nothing. He closed his eyes and searched her room for her KI but didn't feel it. /That's odd, she almost never leaves her room.../ He shook his head. /I don't have time to.../ his thoughts were interrupted as he saw Orion round the corner at the end of the hall, a paper held tightly in his hands.

"Trunks, we have a problem."

"What's up?" Orion held out his hand and give Trunks the paper. The Sai-jin held it up and read it over quickly, his stomach twisting into knots as he did.

--

_I'll cut the formalities, save us all some time. I was rather shocked at your friend's power Orion, but Eve's sensors don't lie. Very impressive indeed but still no threat to me. However, it's an annoyance I intend to deal with... slowly and painfully. Eve's been watching you two for the last couple days now and I've figured out what to do. I've got something of yours, come and get them if you can._

_Your 'friend'_

_Omega_

--

Trunks swallowed as he looked up from the note. He could see his own feelings reflected in Orion's eyes. The Sai-jin turned quickly and hit his shoulder against Morgan's door smashing it open. He froze at the sight of her room. The furniture was in shambles, clothes were scattered everywhere, and there were a few scorch marks caused by KI blasts. Trunks fists clenched shut tightly as he growled, his hair flapping in the sudden gust of power from his body. In a burst of energy that buckled the walls and shattered the floor beneath his feet he transformed. "Lead the way." he said looking toward Orion.

The tan skinned Biodroid led him through a few halls to one of the third floor balconies where the launched into the sky. The two sped across the city quickly, and then across a large lake before passing over some forests. It took less than half an hour to fly to Kahn's base. From where they floated in the sky above the base it looked like just some mountain with a few buildings here and there. Orion assured him that the base was indeed there, hidden inside the mountain. The point was driven home quite quickly when several streaks of green energy surged up from below.

Though neither of them would have been hurt by the blasts they dodged around them anyway. When the attacks finally came to stop the sources of the blasts emerged. A few hundred Saibairians launched themselves directly at the two. "I'll handle this!" Orion called drifting up into the air quickly. Trunks moved out of the way as Orion raised his arms above his head and cupped his hands like he was holding a ball. There was a crackle of purple energy up the length of his arms where it then spread across his hands before forming into a ball. Quickly he brought his arms down and aimed them at the rushing Saibairians.

"Dragon Wave!" The energy sphere bulged a moment before sending a stream of energy exploding forth. As the energy surged on the end of it changed shape to look like the head of a Dragon. The stream twisted and danced through the air like a living thing as it chased down and destroyed Saibairian after Saibairian. After reaching almost a mile in length the attack quit coming from Orion's palms but still it chased after its targets until the last was completely destroyed.

With a nod to each other the two dropped down toward the nearest building. Reaching the first window Trunks floated toward it shattering it with his aura and landing in the hall. "Which way?" he asked.

"Follow me." came a voice from the halls end. Eve stood at the end of the hall, arms crossed, and smirking.

Trunks and Orion glanced at each other a moment. Finally Trunks looked toward her again. "I think we can find our own way." he said raising his arm and firing a KI blast down the hall at her. However she didn't even bother to move as the attack passed right through her.

"Please, I'm not an idiot." she said turning around. "Like I said, follow me." Since it looked like their best option they followed after her through several hallways until they reached a fork. Here stood two holograms of Eve. "Now we must go different ways." they said in unison. "What you seek, Orion, is to the left in Complex B. What Blondie is after is to the right in Complex A."

"We're not idiots either, Eve." Orion sad coldly. "You wont split us up that easy."

"Oh? Well you see, there's this little problem..." they said smirking once more. "You see... the poor girls have each stumbled into one of the 'Chambers'. They're both set to turn on to the highest setting in only a few moments. Even with your speed you can't reach them both... Sheba may last a few minutes but the Human would be lucky to live a second."

Trunks growled and only glanced at Orion. They both were thinking the same thing and with a nod to the other they bolted off down their respective hallway.

**Complex A**

Trunks pulled back and slammed his feet into the ground gouging two trenches into the ground for several yards before finally coming to a stop. He was in a large and open room. Along the opposite wall was a single door over which a sign reading DANGER hung and above it was a large red light that was currently off. He moved quickly toward the door and peered in through the small window. Morgan lay unconscious in the center of the small room. The Sai-jin was about to open the door when a fist suddenly slammed into the side of his face catching him completely off guard and sending him careening across the room and into the wall.

Pulling himself free he looked across at who had hit him. It was a man, about five and a half foot tall with shoulder length black hair, black eyes, and a square chin. "And just who are you?" Trunks asked not sensing any KI from him.

"I am Android 12 but you may call me Goliath."

Trunks cocked an eyebrow as he took a fighting stance. "Goliath? Aren't Goliath's supposed to be big?" There was a whir from within Goliath's body. It's body seemed to ripple and shimmer as it suddenly grew taller and more muscular finally stopping at a good eight feet in height. "Right, should have kept my mouth shut. Well, no time for you!"

Trunks launched in at him and Goliath raised his arms and blocked the punch. The Android then spun around backhanding Trunks hard and spinning him in circle. It then slammed it's large fist into his stomach knocking the Super Sai-jin back a few feet. Goliath pulled his right arm back charging red energy about his palm before thrusting his arm forward, palm open, and firing the stream of energy at his opponent.

Trunks slipped around the attack and moved in quickly slamming his fist into the Android's chest with a loud crack but it didn't budge. His eyes widened as the machine pulled it's head back and then slammed it forward into his knocking him backward across the room into the wall again. With a shout Trunks broke free of the wall and transformed to the second level. He launched in at Goliath again and slammed a hard right hook into the Android's face smashing it across the room this time and into the wall. Trunks grinned as he landed beside the door again. He reached out and gripped the handle and then yanked the door open.

He ran in quickly, grabbed Morgan and began to carry her out of the room. He saw it coming at the last second, a massive fist aimed directly at his face. It connected with a thunderous crack that shook the entire room and sent Trunks into the back wall of the room Morgan had been in. The girl dropped just outside of the room. The Sai-jin stood up slowly and dizzily shaking his head. He looked up just as Goliath, now even bigger than a moment ago, shut the door.

Trunks launched at the door and slammed his shoulder into it as hard as he could but there was a flash of green from the door and it didn't even dent. /What the hell?/ He drifted back and fired a stream of energy at the door. Again there was a flash of green and the energy blast dissipated into nothing.

"Don't bother." Goliath said from the other side of the door. "Even Omega dosen't have the power to break free of The Chamber."

Trunks shouted as he pounded his fists against the door as hard as he could but to no avail. with a last glance at Trunks he turned away and began to love the room. "Oh, and you may want to brace yourself. This is going to hurt." he said before disappearing around a corner. Trunks looked around as a siren started go off outside the room he was in and the light above the door outside turned on and began flashing.

Trunks looked around quickly as blue energy began to trace along the walls and floor of the room. Then, suddenly, a bolt of energy surged from the wall and slammed into Trunks. Another bolt shot from another wall and the two streams of energy lifted him off the ground and he through his head back screaming. The pain from the energy surged through his body, an intense agony like nothing he'd ever felt before. His aura flared larger and larger as he fought to break free of the energy steams as more came from the walls and locked on to him. The pain was so intense he didn't even notice that the building was shaking violently.

**Complex B**

Meanwhile, while Trunks was fighting with Goliath, Orion landed inside a similar room. It too had a door on the opposite wall over which a DANGER sign hung and a red light rested. Unlike Trunks Orion recognized what the room was and it churned his stomach. He glanced around the room quickly, looking for any signs of challenge. Seeing nothing he ran over to the door and looked inside. Sheba sat in the center of the room holding her knees to her chest looking around her in terror. She'd spent over eight hundred hours in the room before, memories that weren't pleasant.

"Hold on Sheba, I will get you out!" he called through the door.

She looked up at him, eyes red from crying and shook her head. "No, get away Orion! It's a trap!"

Orion already had his hand on the door and was pulling it open however. Just as he finished a hand came from inside the room and slammed into his face knocking him back into a wall. As he stood back up he saw Omega emerge from the room holding tightly to Sheba. "She's as bad as you." he said over her shoulder. "The little bitch tried to sabotage Goliath!" The anger on his face faded into a grin. "But he's finished and operational anyway, as your friend can no doubt attest to by now."

"Let her go Omega!" Orion shouted taking a fighting stance.

Omega just smirked and shook his head. "Not just yet. I want to know why you betrayed me."

"Betrayed you!?"

"Yes, betrayed me!" Omega shouted. "You sided with the disgusting Humans! Have you forgotten what they did to us?!"

"That was just Kahn and his people, you can not judge all of Humanity off the actions of a few! And tell me Omega, what makes you better than Kahn? Tell me, what gives you the right to kill them?!"

"I give me the right!" Omega responded heatedly. "I am superior to Humans, they will pay for what they did to me!" With a snarl he tossed Sheba to the side and surged in at Orion. The Biodroids fought in the center of the room but the fight was rather one sided. Omega had the greater speed and power and was effectively wailing on Orion. At least, until Sheba joined in.

Working together she and Orion were able to hold there own for a moment. However, Omega managed to smash his knee into Orion's stomach knocking the breath out of him and doubling him over. He reached out and grabbed Sheba angrily, spinning her around and holding her tightly. "You're either on my side or on the Human's side!" he snarled. "Which is it Orion?"

"I will not let you hurt innocent people!" Orion cried getting back up.

"Fine. Have it your way." Omega said much more calmly. Orion didn't like the sound of his voice. He was about to attack when Omega suddenly moved his hands to grip Sheba's head. And then, with a quick and sharp twist, her neck snapped with a crack and she slumped to the ground dead. Orion froze in place and just stared at her, unable to think, unable to move. With a smirk on his face Omega launched in at the frozen Orion and landed a hard left to his face... which did nothing.

Omega's eyes widen in shock, the punch should have cracked Orion's jaw but the Biodroid didn't even notice it. Suddenly Orion let out an ear splitting scream as he turned to face Omega. His pulsing aura flared to life and grew quickly in intensity before shifting to a deep blue color. Omega took a few steps back as the power rushing from Orion began to violently shake the entire building, and even the planet. His aura hid him completely from view, until, at last, there was a crackle of red energy about Orion's dark blue aura before it flared brilliantly and then faded to a more natural level.

Omega couldn't believe his eyes, Orion had just transformed! His orange Mohawk was gone, replaced by a full head of spiky purple hair that reached down to his shoulders. His skin was now a red color, like fresh blood. The white's and pupils of his eyes had turned an emerald green while the iris's had turned to the same purple color as his hair. He now had a dark blue aura about which red lighting like energy danced. There was a flash of blue and Orion lunged in at Omega landing a devastating kick to the side of his head that sent the pale skinned Biodroid across the room and into a wall.

He chased after him and continued to pummel him for several moments before a sudden burst of energy knocked him away and freed Omega from the wall. Panting, and with blood running down his chin, he glared at Orion. "Damn you! That's it, I've had it!" he screamed clenching his fists and bending at the waist, bracing his body, as his aura flared to life. Once more the building, and the entire planet, shook violently as Omega began his transformation. There were several brilliant sparks of light before a blinding flash that hid Omega from view for a moment.

When the light faded the new Omega grinned evilly at Orion. He was now ten feet tall, had pitch black skin, pure white eyes and hair, and a pair of red horns growing out of the side of his head, above his ears, that curved backward. "How do you like me now?" he asked in a deep and raspy voice that sounded very demonic.

"I'm still going to kill you." Orion replied coldly and evenly. Omega's grin turned into a smirk that would have made Vegeta proud as he launched in at the red skinned Biodroid. Omega's knee slammed into Orion's stomach hard. The dark skinned Biodroid pushed Orion through the air and into the opposite wall slamming him into with his full force.

**Supreme Kai's planet**

Shin and the Grand Kai's had watched the passing events with growing concern. As Trunks became trapped within The Chamber and Sheba's neck was snapped they all glanced at each other. When Orion had transformed a few of them and felt a sense of hope for the battle but then Omega soon followed suit and outclassed him in speed and power once more.

"I see little choice remaining." Shin said turning toward the gathered Grand Kai's. "Are you ready?" The Kai's all nodded. "Good, we shall proceed." A moment later the seven Kai's were but four who then vanished from the Supreme Kai's planet.

**Duro's Planet**

The Supreme Kai had left shortly after ending the fight between the two Sai-jins a few days previous. Since then the Z fighters had neither seen nor heard any sign of him, but right now they were wishing they had. Trunks had just been sealed inside The Chamber which didn't look like a good thing and Sheba's neck had just been broken. "What's that stupid Kai waiting for!" Vegeta roared as he watched the energy begin to trace the inside of The Chamber.

"Calm down Vegeta." Goku said as he looked toward where Orion was. "Something's happening to Orion."

"I don't care about..." he stopped as he felt the power build-up emanating from the Biodroid on the alternate Earth. "Holy shit!"

Krillin whistled as he shook his head in awe. "Looks like this Orion guy is about to become even stronger than Trunks! Man, I'm glad we only had those Androids and not these things to deal with!"

"Tell me about." Yamcha said swallowing. "This is unreal!"

Gohan couldn't help but still be worried. Trunks was in still in danger. Though, he was impressed with the power Orion was putting out as his transformation finished. Now only Goku and Vegeta were stronger than him... Still, he'd yet to see Omega transform and everyone said he could. That's what had him worried the most even as Orion began to lay into Omega. And then, his worries became reality as Omega began to transform. A moment later Gohan cringed as he slammed Orion into a wall.

The Z warriors turned to look behind them as several powers suddenly appeared out of no where. They recognized Duro immediately but the other three they didn't. One looked a lot like the Supreme Kai only he was much taller, had a lot more hair, and his skin and hair color's were lighter. The other male in the group was about as tall as Piccolo. He had dark orange skin, golden eyes, and was completely bald. The other was female. She was the shortest of the group, about as tall as Shin had been. She had dark purple skin, waist length dark blue hair, and fire red eyes.

"Umm... who are they?" Goku asked. "They're pretty strong."

Duro grinned. "The Supreme Kai fused with one of the Grand Kai's while four of the other Grand Kai's fused as well." he explained. "It made them much stronger than they were before. The stronger personality of the two is the one in charge.

Kibetin, the Supreme Kai, nodded. "Indeed. But if we are to help Trunks and Orion we must go now. Everyone, hold on to me or someone else touching me."

"About time." Vegeta snorted walking toward them. Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin opted to stay behind on Duro's planet while everyone else joined up with the Kai's. A moment later they vanished.

**Complex A**

A loud but fading screaming reached into the recesses of her blacked out mind. The sound was agonizing to hear and filled with anger, fear, despair, and desperation. As more coherent thoughts became possible she realized that the voice making the sounds seemed oddly familiar. And then, as consciousness finally found her again, she realized why. Quickly, as quickly as she could on her weak and wobbly legs, Morgan climbed to her feet.

The screams were coming from the door beside and she peered. "My god, Trunks!" she cried grabbing the handle of the door and pulling as hard as she could but it wouldn't budge. She began pounding on the door frantically calling Trunks's name.

Inside the room it felt as though entire eternities had passed since he'd been sealed inside. The only sounds he'd heard were his own screams but those were slowly dieing away as his throat became sore and he began to lose his voice. And then a new sound reached his ears, a shouting voice that seemed to be underwater. But he clung to that voice, focused as best he could on it, and heard. He heard Morgan outside The Chamber calling to him frantically. He heard the fear and the panic in her voice. And he snapped.

**Next Chapter**

The Kai's and the dead Z Warriors begin their battle against Omega. The Biodroid reveals he still has a trick up his sleeve. The warrior Gokan is born. And we find out what becomes of Trunks.

Me: Well, normally I'd have a small conversation with Trunks right about now but... he's bit busy at the moment.


	9. Divine Intervention

Chapter Eight - Divine Intervention

Orion fell to the ground with a thud. His vision was blurring but he could still make out Omega walking toward him slowly. Painfully he pulled himself to his feet, gripping his shattered shoulder as he did. He could faintly hear Morgan's cries from down the hall as he glared at Omega. /This is not right. It is not fair! But... I can't stop him. Not alone./

"You are not alone any more." Said a new voice from behind him. He turned to see who had spoken came face to face with several odd looking people, many of which had halos over their heads. It was the tallest of the group who had spoken. As Orion looked at them warily the man held out his hands and a glow passed from them and into Orion who began to instantly feel better. A moment later he was fully healed.

"And just who the hell are you?!" Omega demanded snarling.

"We are the three strongest Kai's, and these are our strongest warriors." Kibetin replied. "You, Omega, cannot be allowed to continue." As the Supreme Kai finished there were several flashes of gold from behind him. Goku and Vegeta had ascended to the third level while Gohan was at the second. Pikkon and Piccolo had discarded their weighted clothing before leaving Duro's planet and merely slipped into fighting stances.

Omega took a step back as he looked at the three Super Sai-jins. They looked too much like Orion's ally for his tastes.

Telepathically Kibetin contacted the others. "_I'll stay back for now to tend to the injured. If things get too heated then I'll step in_." His small group nodded as they lunged in at Omega together.

Omega managed to dodge around a round house from Piccolo and then smash his fist into Pikkon's face before Vegeta landed a hard kick to his chest. Orion stood where he was and watched the battle in awe. Goku and Vegeta were catching the Biodroid almost constantly, their speed and power advantage over him quite obvious. The others were having a much more difficult time, especially Piccolo who was the weakest of the group.

With a scream Omega slammed his foot into the Namek's face and sent him careening out of the room and through the hall. Just as Piccolo was pulling himself to a stop a figure appeared before him. One that part of him recognized. "Tekuta?" he asked. Then, "Wait, how'd I..."

"Parts of you know me." he said softly. "Kami knows me because we are brothers, and because all Guardians are connected. Nail knows me because we are one."

Piccolo's eyes widened as Nail's memories and knowledge floated to the surface. "Wait a minute... you look younger than Kami but far to old to be half of Nail..."

"Time is a complicated matter." Tekuta said. "More so when you deal with the passage of time between universes. When first I came to this world it was through unnatural means, means which tore at my body and soul. To survive I split into two beings. Nail and myself. He remained behind, starting over as a child, and I passed through into this universe."

Piccolo looked from Tekuta and down the hall toward the battle. He called tell Goku and Vegeta outmatched Omega by a fair amount but... he was still cautious and a bit worried. Looking back at Tekuta he saw the same idea that had surfaced inside of his mind on the face of the aged Namek.

**Complex A**

Trunks had become lost in the recesses of his own mind. The darkness wrapped about him tightly, holding to him like a frightened child, and tugging him into his memories. Through the haze and shadow he could see forms moving quickly. They moved about in an intricate dance with incredible precision. And then, as they neared, he was able to see who these forms were. Drifting from memories he'd long since tried to bury were Gohan and the Androids. He watched on with a feeling of despair as the darkness held him firmly in place. Every glimpse of Gohan brought back flashes of his mentor laying dead in the streets. Every glimpse of the Androids brought forth images of his world's cities laying in ruin, their people massacred.

The shadow forms shimmered and bled into the darkness as snippets of his memories flash through his mind, both sights and sounds alike. The faces of the Androids, their voices and laughs echoing through his mind and sending chills through his body. Their taunts bled into the next stream of visions, memories of this world he was on now. He could hear the Androids laughing in the background but felt much more at peace as images of Morgan and the few days he'd spent with her drifted through his mind. Then, suddenly, they were gone and replaced with the sight of her laying unconscious in The Chamber.

Morgan took a few steps back from the door as she blinked away the tears. Trunks's screams had almost died off a moment before but had suddenly burst forth to the surface with a vengeance. His aura, which had faded into nothing as his hair had begun to shift back to normal, flared back to life again. His hair flashed and turned a brilliant gold as his muscles grew larger. Slowly the energy streams that held him aloft, that were the source of the pain, began to be pushed back.

The girl shielded her eyes as a sudden blinding flash emanated from the Sai-jin. The room shook savagely as a rumble tore free of The Chamber. The shaking floor knocked her to her feet just as the door to The Chamber was blown off its hinges and across the room into the wall with a loud clang. Morgan stood up slowly and stared at the door for a moment before turning to look into The Chamber again.

Trunks floated in the air a moment longer, looking quite different than before with long golden hair hanging down his back. And then, in a flash of gold, his aura vanished and his hair returned to normal as he fell to the ground, something falling from his clothes and clattering across the floor. Morgan rushed over to him and knelt down beside him quickly. She could tell he was still breathing but checked his pulse anyway just to be safe. With a sigh of relief she began trying to wake him up.

**Hallway to Complex B**

The blinding flare of light that had formed in the hall only a moment before faded away to reveal a single Namek looking at his hands. With a smirk on his lips Piccolo looked down the hall toward where the others were still fighting Omega. His new power boost put him beyond Pikkon in strength and almost even with Gohan's maximum. He was about to make his way back to the battle when a power spike behind him caught his attention. /Trunks! Damn that was quite the power kid. Well, the Supreme Kai was right about you at least, you'll be fine. Have a peaceful sleep, we'll handle things from here./ Lifting into the air Piccolo surged through the hall and returned to the battle.

He sped past a shocked Gohan and Pikkon and slammed his knee into Omega's stomach. The Namek knew the attack wouldn't phase the Biodroid but it distracted him long enough for Goku and Vegeta to come in from each side and slam his head between their fists. Omega stumbled backward and Rainova, the female Kai, came up to him with a powerful kick to his face. While doing next to no damage it caused him to 'stumble' into Rakor's fist with a mighty crack.

"That's it!" Omega shouted, his aura flaring massively before a blast of KI shot up through the ceiling. With a burst of speed he shot up through the opening he'd created, the Z Warriors in close pursuit. As they broke free into the daylight they saw that Omega had company, a much larger person. "Meet Goliath!" he called down. "Don't worry about him though, he's not staying long."

Omega floated around in front of Goliath and waited there a moment. Suddenly the large Android's body began to peel open. The Z warriors watched in wonder as Omega floated backwards and into Goliath who then closed up. As his body sealed shut sparks began to flare up around him and then a full aura appeared as his body shifted and mutated.

"Shit, he's transforming!" Vegeta cried as Omega's energy began to build. "Somehow he's merging with that infernal machine!" With a snarl the Sai-jin prince launched into the air but by the time he reached Omega the transformation was over and the new Omega back handed Vegeta away with ease.

The transformed Omega was now 15 feet tall, had a dark gray skin tone, glowing red eyes, and long spiky white hair. "I am invincible!" he roared in a deep baritone and laughing. Omega floated in place as all the warriors launched in at him, including the Supreme Kai and Orion, and began to attack him. He just laughed as he shrugged off their best attacks.

"This is absurd!" Vegeta cried as he slammed his foot into Omega's head with no effect.

"Gohan!" Goku called as he pulled back from the fray of battle. His son turned just as Goku powered down to normal. Upon seeing this he nodded and powered down as well before joining him.

Vegeta saw them and growled, "This is no time to be taking a break Kakkarotto!"

However his look of anger turned to one of shock and disbelief as the two warriors moved through some bizarre motions calling out, "Fuuuuuu! Sion! Ha!" as they did. As their fingers touched they began to glow and phase into each other. A moment later there was a blinding flash light and the father son duo was replaced by a single figure in a blue and red trim vest like jacket and purple pants with wildly spiky hair.

**News Chopper, less than a mile from the battle**

A few moments ago:

"As you can see, the damage done by last month's fire is already being erased. The forests around Crystal Rivers are reclaiming the..." the reporter stopped as the ground beneath the chopper began to shake violently. "Wait, there seems to be an Earthquake! This has never happened before, there isn't even supposed to be a fault line in this area." As he finished the quake died off.

He looked around not sure what happened. Then, as he was about to continue his report another quake hit. He turned back to the pilot. "Get in touch with the studio, get me a live feed! Something big is going on out here, I can feel it."

The pilot nodded. A moment later the reporter head his superiors voice in his headset. "What is it Nathan?"

"I'm not certain sir, there've been two quakes out here in the last few minutes and... I another one's starting!"

"We're not on a fault line Nathan. Look, I know you want to get your 'big break' and all..." His superior droned on but Nathan wasn't listening. His eyes were glued to the distance where a massive explosion had just occurred. Quickly he grabbed his binoculars and looked just in time to see Omega float up into the air where Goliath was already floating.

Tapping on his cameraman's shoulder he pointed in their direction and spoke to his superior. "Matt, look at my feed! Holy Shit! There's half a dozen of them! Three of them look kind of like that Angel guy from the other day at the mall!"

As Omega and Goliath were merging Nathan heard Matt let loose a string of curses as he looked at the feed. "I'm putting you live right now, if the network dosen't like it they can kiss my ass."

Nathan glanced at the camera as the blue light blinked on indicating a live feed. "Ladies and gentle, I'm about three miles outside of Crystal Rivers where I've stumbled onto something spectacular! What you are seeing is live. The three with the gold glows resemble the Angel sightings from earlier this month. I don't know about the two green guys or the three oddly dressed fellows, however they seem to be working together to fight the large demon like creature...

"My word! Halos! The two green guys and the three Angels all have halos over their heads! This dosen't look good though. They seem to be giving everything they've got but the Demon isn't even noticing them. Wait, two of them have pulled back from the battle... I just heard something that sounded like a name... Carrot maybe? I don't know, but the two have lost their glow and are doing something odd..."

Nathan shielded his eyes as flash of light came from Gohan and Goku. There was a gust of wind that rocked the chopper for a moment and then they could see again. "Somehow two of the Angels have... seemingly merged into one new being! There, that flash, now he's glowing as well!" Nathan's eyes nearly popped out of his head as a sudden kick from the fused warrior sent Omega toward his chopper and into the ground only a few hundred yards away.

**The Battle**

Vegeta could do little more than stare at the fused warrior as it floated past him toward Omega. The Supreme Kai and the others all pulled back as Omega looked him up and down. Piccolo gave him a glance as he passed. "Careful Gokan, you've only got twenty minutes." The fusion nodded, a determined look on his face. Suddenly he vanished and reappeared inches from Omega just before smashing his foot into Omega's head and sending him into the distance.

"Would somebody tell me what the hell just happened!" Vegeta demanded.

"We fused." came the double voiced reply of Gokan as he glanced back through the gold aura and blue lightning. "I'll handle Omega, but be ready just incase." he said before vanishing again.

"This is ludicrous!" Vegeta cried. "He... he's almost even with Omega and he's only at the second level!"

"The difference is greater than you realize." Rainova said. "Hopefully it's not to great."

Omega had pulled himself out of the ground and was staring into the distance, anger raging inside of him, when Gokan landed a few feet before him. "You!" he cried. "I'm going to kill you!"

Gokan pointed above his head. "See that, it's called a Halo. I'm already dead. You'll be joining me shortly."

"I am invincible!" Omega shouted as he lunged in at Gokan. The fusion smirked, he was right. The 15 foot bulky body of Omega was powerful, but it was also pitifully slow. The Biodroid's fist passed through thin air as his target vanished.

"Looking for me?" Gokan asked from behind him while cracking his neck. Omega whirled around lashed out with a kick but the fusion vanished once more. This time he appeared right in his face driving his knee into Omega's nose and toppling the large warrior. He flipped up into the air above him gracefully and then dropped back down like a ton of bricks into his abdomen. Lifting into the air again he did a back flip kicking Omega in the jaw as the Biodroid tried to get up and sending him sliding along the ground for a couple dozen yards.

The cameraman above was getting as much of the fight as possible. The fact they were in a large clearing was helpful, the fact that they were going quite fast wasn't. He noticed this and flipped the switch on his camera to high-speed mode and what was previously vanishing fighters became semi-visible people within blurs.

As Omega regained his feet he finally landed a bone crunching blow to Gokan's head that sent him back out into the clearing again. Omega charged in and the two locked into close combat. As they did Pikkon landed at the clearing's edge with Piccolo floating overhead. While Pikkon charged energy through his whole body the Namek pressed to fingers to his forehead and began to charge his own attack. Meanwhile Vegeta had stopped a few dozen more yards above Piccolo and held his arm down toward Omega as he too charged energy.

With a quick and hard head butt Omega knocked Gokan backward before slamming his massive fist into the fusion's stomach. Gokan doubled over and spat up blood as the large Biodroid backhanded him away hard. "Thunder... Flash... Attack!" Omega spun around as the fire like energy surged toward him. He held out his arms as the attack reached him.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo cried.

His call was then followed by Vegeta's. "Big Bang Attack!"

The two new attack slammed into Omega with a brilliant flash. And then, suddenly, the energy began to dissipate. Omega's mouth was wide open, the energy being pulled from the attacks and into his body. "What! No way!" Gokan cried. "He can absorb energy attacks!" /Now what? I can't use the Spirit Bomb, he'll just absorb it!/

Omega stood his ground smirking and laughing. "Is that the best you've got!? All that did was make me even stronger!" he grinned as he looked over the warriors. "The three most powerful Kai's and their greatest champions!" he laughed madly and the ground began to shake as he flexed his power. "The strongest beings in existence and you're no match for me! I love it!"

Suddenly he launched forward through the clearing and straight at Pikkon. The long dead alien didn't even see him coming as Omega's fist slammed into him knocking him for over a mile and into a mountain where he slipped into unconsciousness. Next he turned skyward and lunged up with Piccolo. He was above and behind the Namek before he'd even seen the Biodroid move. A quick and sudden chop to the back of his neck had him plummeting to the ground.

He turned and looked skyward at Vegeta and grinned. The Sai-jin prince clenched his fists in anger. /I trained my ass off for two and a half decades to reach the pinnacle of Sai-jin power! Then this... this upstart freak of nature surpasses me! I wont HAVE IT!/ There was a blinding flash of gold as Vegeta charged down at Omega angrily.

"No, Vegeta!" Gokan cried shooting forward as well. However Vegeta reached Omega first and began to lash out at him madly with his feet and fists trying in vain to land at least one blow.

**Complex A**

Morgan hadn't liked the sounds of the thunderous explosions or the way the ground shook every so often but she'd stayed by Trunks's side. At last, after several minutes of trying to wake him, he began to stir. "Trunks... come one Trunks wake up!" she called.

His fingers flexed and he groaned in pain. "S... ser... um." he choked out. At first Morgan didn't understand but the next time she heard him. She looked through his pockets but couldn't find it. Glancing around the room quickly she glimpsed it laying along the far wall. Climbing to her feet she ran over to it and picked up the small capsule. Trunks had shown her how they worked before and she quickly depressed the tab dropping it to the ground.

When the smoke cleared she bent down and picked up the small case. Running back over to Trunks she flipped it open and found a single syringe laying inside a foam mold and a small vial of neon pink liquid attached to the lid. With a shaky hand she took the syringe and pushed it into the vial drawing out all the fluid. Calming herself as best she could to help keep her hand steady she found a vein in his arm and slipped the needle in injecting the brightly colored fluid.

As the syringe emptied she pulled it free and tossed it aside. She knelt by Trunks again and watched as the bruises and burns on his body suddenly began to heal. A second later his eyes opened and he sat up. "Thanks... Morgan." he said holding his head. "But you better move clear... I don't know what's going to happen when that thing fully kicks in..."

"But..."

"Please. I don't want to accidentally hurt you somehow." She watched him a moment longer before nodding and leaving. As he watched her go Trunks grasped his head as a pain lanced through his mind. He tried to get to his feet but the pain worked its way down into his chest making it hard to breath and he slumped over holding his head with one hand and his chest with the other.

Morgan stopped dead in her tracks just inside the hall as a loud scream tore through the area. She looked back at Trunks worried about him and her eyes widened. His entire body was rippling and pulsing as he managed to get to his knees. He threw his head back and screamed at the pain that tore through him.

**Next Chapter**

It's all or nothing next chapter as Omega decides to destroy everyone in his way and become Supreme Ruler of Everything. The Serum's doing something to Trunks, for better or for worse has yet to be determined. It's time at last for the final battle between good and evil.


	10. Overload

Chapter Nine - Overload

As Vegeta continued to try in vain to hit Omega Gokan came charging in and slammed his foot against the side of the Biodroid's head to little effect. Omega dodged another of Vegeta's punches before backhanding him away. He then vanished, reappearing a second later above Gokan. The Biodroid brought his elbow down hard into Gokan's head smashing him down into the ground.

The Kai's and Orion all charged in at him once more but a single punch to Orion's stomach and a knee to Rainova's had the two of them down. He turned and fired a powerful KI blast at Rakor which completely incinerated the Kai. "Rakor!" Kibetin cried. He thrust his arms out and fired a powerful blast of blue energy at Omega's back which hit him dead on but did little more than irritate him.

Omega turned and was about to slam a massive fist into the Supreme Kai's face when two feet slammed simultaneously into the back of his head. As with the Supreme Kai's blast it did nothing but annoy him but he turned from the Kai to his attackers and snarled. Vegeta floated a few feet away and below working his shoulder as he cracked his neck. Beside him was Rakor, now with a Halo above his head as well.

Omega's eyes flashed and two blasts of energy shot forth at his attackers. Both dodged just in time and the attacks sped down toward the planet. They didn't reach the surface however, Gokan knocked them off into space as he sped back up into the battle. "Any bright ideas?" Vegeta asked. "Even Kakkarotto and his brat fused can't hurt him now."

Kibetin glanced down at where Piccolo lay then back to where Pikkon was. /If those two would wake up they could use my earrings to fuse.../ he thought. He looked at those still left in the battle. /Vegeta's to hot-headed to agree to fusing with anyone, and Goku and Gohan's fusion wouldn't be much stronger than Gokan is... Neither Rakor or myself can fuse again either. I'm not so sure we can win this battle./

Omega tilted his head to either side with audible pops as he did. "It's been fun but I think it's time to end this." he said smirking. "You can't defeat me, I am the most powerful being in existence! Yes, I think it's time I take my place as the ruler the universe!"

Vegeta snorted. "Great, another megalomaniac. Just what we needed."

"Ah, I think you shall be the first to go." Omega said raising an arm and pointing his open palm at Vegeta.

"Try it." Vegeta snarled as the Biodroid gathered red energy before his palm. However, Omega's attention was suddenly diverted by a rumbling sound. A glance down at the ground showed him the entire area was shaking yet again. He lowered his arm stopping the attack as he looked around for the source of the quake. As he looked the others all turned as a power slammed into their senses. And then, suddenly, the ground just under a mile away ripped open as gold light exploded from the Earth and shot skyward.

**Complex A**

Morgan watched on in worry as Trunks's body rippled madly. His muscles were growing larger by the second and she feared they might actually exploded. His purple hair had grown a bit longer and was sticking out in every direction before curving back down again. The hair on his eyebrows had vanished and the ridge hung out over his eyes further than normal. A second a go his eyes had turned pure white but now she could see green irises around black pupils.

Suddenly Trunks lifted off the ground as his arms and legs bulged in size again. She noticed they weren't getting wider around but a bit longer as well. Trunks let out a thunderous scream as his golden aura exploded outward and up tearing through the layers of steel, concrete, and rock between him and the surface. Morgan had to shield her eyes from the flash but as it died she looked back and was relieved by the sight.

Trunks wasn't screaming anymore, his body wasn't rippling or growing either. He'd grown a half foot, his muscles were larger than they had been in his Ultra Sai-jin form, his eyes were green with black pupils and his bare eyebrows hung out over them, his hair was longer and far more wild than normal but still it's natural color, and his muscles were the size of trees. His massive bulk had ripped apart his shirt and his shorts looked like they were painted on.

/I'm massive but... it feels so natural. I can move just fine like this.../

"T... Trunks?" she called out as he looked down at himself.

Turning he looked at her and smiled before holding out his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

She smiled and nodded running over to him. He lifted her up with one arm and floated causally out of through the hole he'd made. A moment later they emerged into the sun light. He could feel the others not to far in the distance but couldn't see them to well. /I thought I'd sensed Gohan and Father earlier, but how'd they get here?/ Gripping tighter to Morgan he sped off toward them.

**The Battle**

As the light died down Gokan blinked. "Was that Trunks?" he asked in wonder.

"It felt like him... but not." Vegeta replied.

Omega growled. "You mean that first pest? Ha! He's dead by now. No way he survived in The Chamber!"

Gokan grinned. "Hey! Look, it is Trunks!" he cried as a form floated above the trees. "Wow... what happened to him? He's huge!" A second later Trunks was floating only a few feet from the group. Morgan looked back and forth between Omega, Gokan, Vegeta, and the two Kai's. Suddenly there was a flash from Gokan as he reverted back to normal. "What, no... not now! Aw crap." his face and shoulders drooped sadly and he pouted as he began to glow and a second later split apart again.

Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "That was, interesting..." he said looking at them all. "How'd you guys get here and who are those two?"

"They brought us." Goku said cheerily. "He's the Supreme Kai and the others a Grand Kai. Orion's down there somewhere as is another Grand Kai. Pikkon and Piccolo are around here somewhere too. I see you've changed a lot in the last half hour."

Trunks turned his gaze back toward Omega. "Thanks to him, and with a little help from Morgan here." He looked over to Gohan again. "Here, keep her safe." he said handing her over. "Omega and I have some unfinished business." Morgan slid from his arm into Gohan's. "All of you, move back. I'll handle him."

They were about to protest but his aura suddenly flared to life and they could feel all of his power. "Uh... no way!" Vegeta cried in shock. His aura sputtered a moment and he powered down grinning. "Rip him apart."

"No problem."

"Just... don't use any energy blasts." Gohan said as they floated away. "He can absorb them and become stronger." Trunks just nodded.

"And be careful!" Morgan called back worriedly.

Omega glared at him as the others left. "You think you can defeat me all by yourself! You couldn't even match Goliath, you are nothing compared to me!"

Suddenly Trunks shot forward and slammed a fist into Omega's face. The first blow caught him off guard but he managed to block the next. The two floated there swinging at each other, each blocking the other's blows, for a few moments. Suddenly a knee came up and slammed into Trunks's stomach doubling him over. Omega took the opportunity and began to pummel his Sai-jin opponent. Then a hard left hook cracked against his jaw spinning him around where he floated.

Trunks used the momentum to lash out a kick into Omega's leg. Despite the height he'd gained the Biodroid's 15 foot frame was still towering over him as he launched another barrage of punches. Omega dodged the first handful before he started blocking again. He'd gotten used to his larger body but his speed still wasn't quite up to par with Trunks's. This became painfully evident as the Sai-jin slipped around a punch, back flipped over his head, and slammed his knee into the small of Omega's back.

The large Biodroid stumbled forward in the air before spinning to glare at Trunks. "You!" he cried angrily. "This isn't possible! How, how could you be stronger than me!" he shouted, his eyes flashing red. Vegeta was beginning to get the feeling Omega was quite insane.

Trunks smiled. "You helped me there. That Chamber thing pushed me to the third level of Super Sai-jin. Then... well I had some other aid in going beyond even it. I don't know if this form is natural, though I highly doubt it, but it holds quite a bit of power. Don't you think?"

Omega roared madly as he threw his head back in anger. His aura flared up and the ground below shook madly once more. "Damn you rotten pests! I've had it with the lot of you! I don't need this worthless planet, there's an entire universe out there, so I'll just blast it into oblivion! I don't care how strong you are you can't breathe in space!" he screamed madly.

Trunks eyes widened as Omega shot into the sky quickly, raising his hands above his head as he did. A massive ball of green KI formed over his palms as he pulled to a stop. "Now DIE!" He brought his arms down and thrust them toward the ground. In a flash Trunks aura flared up and he shot toward the energy blast. Only a few dozen yards above the trees he kicked the blast skyward sending it off into space. Turning he glared back up at Omega who was shaking visibly from the anger that raged inside him. Suddenly Omega opened his mouth wide and began to draw in energy from the surrounding area.

"What! Oh man, this isn't good!" Goku cried.

Trunks readied himself as more and more energy fed into Omega's body and the Biodroid's frame began to expand. His arms and legs got larger and his chest began to bulge as his power shot upward. At first Trunks was worried but as he watched Omega's body expand with the energy he took in he began to smirk. The Sai-jin floated up to eye level with Omega as he quit absorbing more energy. "Now you will die!" Omega shouted.

"Not likely." Trunks said grinning. Slowly he raised both of his arms and pointed his open palms toward Omega. Blue energy sparked across their surface for a second as he called out, "Buster Cannon!" Then there was a flash and the blue energy shot forward.

"Trunks no!" Gohan yelled.

Omega grinned and opened his mouth to draw in the power. The others watched in horror as Omega drew the energy into his body steadily becoming stronger and stronger. Trunks's smirk grew larger and he force more energy down the attack. Omega's arms had grown to massive size, his body was bigger around than they thought possible. His power had grown beyond imagination and still Trunks poured on the power adding even more energy to his attack.

Suddenly Omega's eyes widened in shock as a loud snap resounded from his body and his right shoulder began to ripple madly. Trunks's smirk grew into a grin. "Haaaaaaaaaa!" His Buster Cannon swelled to even greater size and as the new wave of energy pushed into Omega there was another loud snap and Omega's left side began to ripple.

**News Chopper**

"Unbelievable!" Nathan cried. "The Angels just launched massive attacks of some kind at the Demon! Wait, what's this? The Demon seems to be absorbing the attacks! This dosen't look good!" /Man, this is unbelievable! I'm going to be famous for catching this!/ Nathan cringed as Omega vanished from sight and reappeared with his fist smashing into Pikkon's face.

"This... this dosen't look good for the Angels." he said as Piccolo fell and Vegeta began his attempted assault. "The Demon seems to have become too powerful for them to handle!" he cried as Gokan's kick landed to no effect and then he was sent toward the ground. "The others are joining the battle again... and they're all down! One of them seems to have been killed...

"Wait, he's back, and with a Halo! He and one of the golden Angels have landed a successful sneak attack to the Demon but it didn't seemed to phase him!" Nathan strained his ears. "They're saying something but I can't quite hear them..." He watched in silence a moment as Omega raised his arm to blast Vegeta. Then the ground began to shake. He tapped the cameraman's shoulder and pointed. The man shifted views and zoomed out some.

"My God!" Nathan exclaimed as the gold light exploded forth from the ground. The rush of power and wind rocked the chopper for a moment before they could stabilize. As they did Nathan looked through his binoculars at the area in question and saw Trunks float up into the air, Morgan in his arm. "Is that... yes, I believe that's Morgan Woods, the young lady from last month who was the first to see one of the Angels!" He watched on adding comment here and there as Gokan defused, Trunks handed Morgan over to Gohan, and the battle between him and Omega began.

"This one is unlike the others, he has no Halo, and though he's glowing gold with that blue energy around him as well his hair isn't gold. It's some odd purple like color... he looks like... that Trunks fellow? The guy arrested at Morgan's home last month..." he was silent a moment as the two fought. "Oh no, I heard that quite clearly! Omega just claimed he's going to blow up the planet!!"

He watched in fear as the energy neared the ground and then sighed in relief as Trunks knocked it into space. "And now... the Demon is absorbing light from the sky, some kind of energy like the attacks the Angels used before. He's getting bigger again but Trunks dosen't seem worried, he's, smiling?"

He watched as Trunks fired the energy at Omega and it began to be absorbed. "I don't know what he's planning but it better work, the Demon is becoming huge!" A moment later there was an explosion that rocked the chopper.

**The Battle**

Omega stopped absorbing the attack and pulled back from Trunks as he looked at his right leg suddenly begin to spasm. "What... no. No, this isn't possible!" he cried as blue light began to seep through his right shoulder. More came from his left side and still more from his right leg. Soon his entire body was convulsing, energy ripping free of his body. He threw his head back again and screamed in rage as a blinding flash and massive rush of power tore through the area.

As the light faded it revealed Trunks floating just where he'd been and Omega in his second form with chunks of metal falling toward the ground. Omega looked down at his hands panting. His power had dropped massively, more than ten fold. He was now weaker than he had been in his first form.

Trunks frowned. "You were supposed to blow up." he said crossing his arms. Omega looked at him, fear evident on his face, as he floated backward. He looked down as Gohan, Vegeta and Goku floated up beside Trunks and in flashes of gold transformed to the first level. It was all the power they needed, they were stronger than Omega now. Gohan went to attack but Trunks held his arm out to stop him.

Gohan glanced it him curiously but Trunks was looking toward the ground. While he'd been fighting with Omega the Supreme Kai had healed the others and they were floating up to join him, only Rakor stayed behind with Morgan. He watched them for a moment as they all surrounded Omega. Slowly he turned to face the Biodroid again. No longer was he looking at Trunks in fear but in anger.

Suddenly he lunged at the Sai-jin. Nobody even saw Trunks move but Omega came to a stop halfway toward him, Trunks' knee buried in his stomach. Trunks watched him as he floated backward and suddenly felt tired, worn. "That's it. I'm done." he said at last closing his eyes. His hair began to lay flat on his head, his muscles and body shrank, hair grew on his eyebrows, and a moment later he'd reverted to normal.

Everyone turned to look at him in wonder and disbelief. "What do you mean you're done?!" Vegeta cried.

"Just that. I'm through fighting him, there's no point to it anymore. This low power of his isn't temporary, it's not because he's tired. The rest of his power is gone for good, scattered across the universe. He's not a threat anymore." Trunks turned around and smiled down at Morgan. Slowly he began to descend toward her.

"Get back here!" Omega roared where he floated. The Biodroid shook in anger as Trunks ignored him and continued his descent. "Damn you!" he roared firing the strongest blast of energy he could muster. Trunks stopped and closed his eyes. The energy slammed into him and exploded, the others watched in fear as the dust slowly cleared. However, when it did, it revealed an undamaged Trunks once again in the state of before, only with smaller muscles. He turned slowly toward Omega and looked up at him with both sadness and anger in his eyes.

He raised one arm, pointed a single finger at him, and fired a stream of gold energy large enough to completely engulf and destroy him. Lowering his arm he reverted back to normal again and landed beside Morgan.

**Next Chapter**

Well, the story is pretty much over. All that's left is to tie up a few loose ends and bring it all to a close. But, before I go, a little detail/explanation to Trunks's new form. It is not SSJ4, there's no fur or tail or anything like that. What it is, is fusion, of sorts, of all his forms, Normal - SSJ3. It is now, also, his only transformation. As for the size of him after he transformed and while fighting Omega, think of Brolly, the change is pretty much the same. The only differences being the hair, eyes, and eyebrows. And of course, the SSJ2/3 aura. So, yeah, that's basically it.

Trunks: I'm back! Geez, glad that's over.

Me: Almost. The fighting is at least.

Trunks: I need mirror, I want see how I look.

Me: 0.o


	11. Resolution

Chapter Ten - Resolution

Orion had led the group, save for Trunks who had left for Gloria's with Morgan on his back, into Kahn's base. There they freed the people Omega had imprisoned, including Kahn himself, who was rather surprised at the sight of those before him. "So you're the ones David..."

Orion shook his head. "They're not. I've spoken to Gloria, David created nothing after leaving."

"Then..."

"I am Kibetin, the Supreme Kai, ruler of Otherworld." Kibetin said stepping forward. "My two strongest Grand Kai's," he motioned toward them. "And my greatest warriors, champions of Otherworld." Alex didn't know what to say... he just stared at them in shock. "You're intentions were good Khan, I'll give you that, but the end does not justify the means." with this he glanced at Orion for a moment before looking back. "I'll be keeping my eye on you now, don't screw up."

Khan merely nodded. With that matter handled Orion led them back outside and to Gloria's mansion where they met up with Trunks and Morgan just inside the front door. Gloria looked from Trunks to them, amazement and awe evident on her face. "Trunks and Morgan just finished explaining what happened." she said looking at them. "It's hard to believe..."

Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed. "Yeah, I guess it would be." he said grinning.

Meanwhile Trunks had been watching Orion. "That was Sheba, wasn't it?" he asked at last. The Biodroid merely looked up at him, the pain evident in his eyes. "I thought I felt someone strong fade away while I was in The Chamber..."

"Yeah..." Gohan said sadly. "We saw what happened..." he looked down toward the ground and the mood suddenly soured.

That is, until Trunks spoke up again. "Hey, it's okay. We'll just have Ryuu revive her!" he said looking them over smiling. "The Dragonballs will be fully charged again in a little less than a year."

A new voice, young and deep, spoke from everywhere. "Less than that, my friends." The air shimmered and a form took shape. A moment later a Namek stood in the room with them. "I am Puroken, Tekuta's son."

"Tekuta?" Goku asked.

"The Namek I fused with while we were fighting Omega inside the base." Piccolo informed him. "He's the reason I'm so much stronger." Piccolo smirked. "He and Nail were similar to Kami and I." Goku grinned as the sparring possibilities came to mind but Vegeta merely snorted.

"Indeed." Puroken said. "He was the Guardian and I was his successor. As such, several years ago, he had me make my own set of Dragonballs and he left the old ones fade. Ryuu possesses the power to grant two wishes when summoned. Only one was granted last time so it will only take another month and a half for them to be restored."

"That's great!" Goku cheered. "Then everyone killed by those things Khan made can be brought back!"

Puroken shook his head. "No, they can't. Ryuu can revive only one person at a time."

"But how will you get home?" Orion asked.

Trunks shrugged. "I can wait another year." he said slipping his arm around Morgan's waist. "Mom will be worried but..."

"I can't allow that." Kibetin said with a small smile on his face. "Before I completely forget, which I probably will if I wait much longer, there's something I need to do." He turned to face the Z warriors. "You risked your very existences to help Trunks, to help this world, and to help all of existence itself. This is the least I can do to repay you." He pressed his hand together as if in prayer and a light white aura appeared around them. He bent his fingers so that a space would appear between his hands and from this opening four streams of energy flowed.

Each streamed passed into a different warrior, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo. As the last of the energy entered their bodies their Halos faded away. He looked over to Pikkon. "You have been dead much longer, everything you knew is gone, however, if you wish to return as well..."

"Come on Pikkon!" Goku cheered. "There's plenty of room for you on Earth. Besides, who are you going to spar with otherwise?"

Pikkon smirked and nodded. Another stream of energy passed into Pikkon's body and his Halo also vanished. Both Rakor and Rainova blinked at him in shock as Gohan asked him how he did that. "I simply gave you some of my life force. Just enough to spark your spirit bodies back into living ones. I would do this for the others who have died but none of them have bodies, and it is bad enough I have done it for." he shook his head. "Anyway, once you are ready, I can return you all home."

**Seven Weeks Later, Secluded Location**

They'd been met with a small problem as to how to locate the Dragonballs. They didn't have anything to detect them. David had merely gathered them all from collectors. They unanimously decided that Kibetin would be the one to go to Duro's Earth and get the Dragon radar from Capsule Corp. Once he'd returned it was simple to track them all down. Goku and the others had noticed a slight oddity with these Dragonballs. While they were the same size and orange color as theirs the stars were a bright blue.

Now they stood gathered around the base of the Eternal Dragon Ryuu. He looked almost exactly like Shenron but his scales were orange and his under side was a light blue. Its voice was just as deep and booming, however. "I have the power to grant you one wish and one wish only, what is it you desire?"

Trunks looked up at the massive Dragon. "Revive Sheba, restore her to this realm!" he called.

"It shall be done." Ryuu's eyes, a deep glowing green, grew brighter for a moment. "You're wish has been granted. Now I bid you farewell." The Dragon flashed for a moment before disappearing in a shower of sparks. The Dragonballs lifted off the ground and scattered across the planet once more. Standing where the Dragonballs had been a moment before was Sheba. She was looking around in confusion as Orion walked up to her.

**Gloria's Mansion, 3 days later**

Everyone sat gathered in Gloria's large dinning room around the long table. Gloria couldn't help but grin when she looked at Goku as he sniffed the air. He and the others would be heading back to their own universe, their own Earth, in a few hours. However, Gloria had prepared a 'small' farewell banquet for them all first. The cooks had been rather shocked at the large order of food, after all, their were only nine guests, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Pikkon, Orion, Sheba, Morgan and the Supreme Kai. Of course, four of them were Sai-jins. Piccolo sat in the corner meditating, or at least trying to.

A few moments later the food was brought into the room, mountains of food. "Ah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Goku cheered. They'd spent the time talking about the continuing reports of 'The battle of the Angels' as the news had taken to calling the fight against Omega. Most of the world believed that Omega had either been a demon or the devil himself. And so it was that with far more liveliness than Gloria had seen in sometime that all the food was gone within the hour. She and the others gathered in the large entry hall for their final good-byes.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Trunks asked Orion and Sheba, Morgan at his side already.

"Thank-you for the offer but this world is our home." Orion said. "Besides, someone needs to be here incase Eve surfaces."

Trunks nodded. "Take care." And with that the gathered warriors were gone.

**Capsule Corp.**

Upon arriving home Trunks immediately recognized the KI of not only his mother but Chi-Chi as well. He suggested that he speak to them first before they saw the others. So, with Morgan at his side he made his way through the halls and to where to two women sat in Bulma's kitchen drinking coffee and talking. He realized the conversation was about him and his absence.

"Hey mom." Trunks said from the doorway. "I'm back."

Bulma turned and stared at him, the worry on her face fading into relief as she ran over to him and latched on to him in a massive hug. As she pulled back to look at him she caught sight of Morgan. "Where... what... who?" was all she could manage.

"There where and what are rather long stories." he said. "And this is Morgan."

"Nice to meet you." she said nervously.

Trunks took a deep breath. This was going to be interesting. "There's some other people here to see you." he said moving aside. Piccolo and Pikkon were the first to emerge from the shadows but the three Sai-jin were right behind them. The women stared on at them in shock.

Goku just grinned and waved. "Hiya!"

In flash Gohan was behind his mother catching her as she fell. "Well, that went better than I'd expected." he said glancing down at her.

"How..." Bulma began looking at them all.

Trunks smiled as he pulled a can of soda out of the fridge. "I'll explain everything, once Chi-Chi wakes up." he said.

-End Saga-


End file.
